<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Терок Нуар by Greenmusik, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081670">Терок Нуар</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik'>Greenmusik</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021'>WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winter Fandom Kombat 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Case, Detective Noir, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Occupation Era, Other, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Одо времён оккупации в нуарном детективе, написанном Джейком Сиско.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dukat/Tora Naprem, Jake Sisko/Writing, Odo/Justice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winter Fandom Kombat 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Загадочное дело Торы Напрем</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143729">Terok Noir</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDoNotBiteMyThumbAtYou/pseuds/IDoNotBiteMyThumbAtYou">IDoNotBiteMyThumbAtYou</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>«Сейчас» происходит в течение четвёртого сезона во время пребывания на станции Зиял.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Шёл две тысячи триста пятьдесят третий год, и, сколько люди помнили, Баджор был оккупирован Кардассией. Я не знал иной формы правления, кроме кардассианской, и пусть сам я не принадлежал к баджорскому народу, я полагал крайне любопытным, какой была прежняя, мирная культура этой планеты.</p><p>Времена, когда меня нашли и взрастили, были бурными.</p><p>Мне не было предназначено жить здесь, на планетке, страдающей под гнётом жестоких оккупантов, но поскольку найти меня довелось кардассианскому солдату, а заботиться обо мне — неуклюжим баджорским исследователям, её проблемы стали моими. Я был всего лишь мелким образцом загадочной слизи. Неизвестной жидкостью, о способности которой самостоятельно принимать различные формы учёные узнали задолго до того, как поняли, что та обладает сознанием.</p><p>Кардассианцы же, узнав, что я существо разумное, долго не могли найти мне применения. Они полагали меня занятным, возможно, даже забавным. Однако прошло довольно много времени, прежде чем меня сочли полезным.</p><p>Не стану утомлять вас подробностями моих карьерных метаний, но, оказавшись в итоге на Терок Нор, я довольно скоро обнаружил себя — неожиданно и неподготовленным — во главе службы безопасности станции. Моей квалификации для должности катастрофически не хватало, но мне достало того малого времени, которым я располагал, чтобы приспособиться и принять наилучший облик для главы службы безопасности, какой я только мог. Никто — даже я сам — не знал, что же я такое, но моё природное умение приспосабливаться делало меня подходящим для этой должности, даже если должность не подходила мне.</p><p>Баджорцы ненавидели меня меньше, поскольку я не был кардассианцем. А кардассианцам я нравился, поскольку не был баджорцем и при этом всё равно создавал впечатление, будто они великодушно стремятся на станции к беспристрастному правосудию.</p><p>Станция.</p><p>Терок Нор.</p><p>Ощерившийся металлическими когтями парящий страж — наблюдающий, отстранённый. Станция была центром торговли и трудовым лагерем для рабов, обрабатывающих добываемую на Баджоре руду. Но главным её назначением было неустанно напоминать, что беззащитный шарик планеты под ней — покорён. Поддерживаемая на Терок Нор температура, приятная для хладнокровных кардассианцев, баджорскими рабочими ощущалась как невыносимая жара. Вокруг царили вечные сумерки, висела мутная дымка и воняло дохлыми кротами.</p><p>Зачастую здесь оказывались семьи участников баджорского Сопротивления, даже если сами были невиновны. Попасть сюда было лучше, чем в шахты или лагеря на поверхности, но ненамного. Здесь предприимчивый баджорец мог и преуспеть, сотрудничая с оккупантами… При условии, конечно, что после этого ей или ему не станет противно собственное общество.</p><p>Моей обязанностью было следить за обитателями станции — кардассианскими гвардейцами, солдатами и дипломатами. За баджорскими рабочими и надзирателями. За лавочниками и торговцами всех рас и мастей. Следить, чтобы каждый из этой разношёрстной толпы подчинялся закону и подвергался заслуженному возмездию. Такова была моя работа.</p><p>Мне всегда удавалось избегать вовлечённости, неся закон и порядок как незыблемый щит против собственного затруднительного с моральной точки зрения положения сотрудничающего с оккупантами. Мне удавалось держаться в стороне. В конце концов, я не был одним из них. И хотя я ненавидел это место, я способствовал тому, чтобы всё здесь шло гладко. И мне не было противно собственное общество. До тех пор, пока в мою дверь не вошла она.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>————</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>— Чего это вы остановились? Мы же только добрались до самого интересного!</p><p>Одо отложил падд.</p><p>— Джейк, — пророкотал он, — почему ты пишешь историю обо мне?</p><p>— Это просто тренировка! Пробую разные стили изложения. И я подумал, что нуарная история о загадочном убийстве — это то, что я просто обязан попробовать написать. — Джейк потянулся забрать свою незаконченную историю, но Одо волевым жестом накрыл планшет ладонью.</p><p>— Это замечательно. Но почему ты вписал в эту историю меня?</p><p>— Потому что из вас получится отличный герой для детективной истории…</p><p>— … от первого лица, не говоря уже о…</p><p>— … загадочном прошлом. И рокочущий голос.</p><p>— Рокочущий голос…</p><p>— Ага! Не только поэтому, но вы только задумайтесь: Терок Нор, нуар — Нор? То есть… это просто слишком хорошо, чтобы не использовать! Поверить не могу, что никому до меня не пришло в голову!</p><p>— Возможно, потому, — Одо улыбнулся, — что им показалось, что писать о загадочном убийстве во время оккупации, с окончания которой и десяти лет не прошло, немного… рановато. И дурновато. А вам так не кажется, мистер Сиско?</p><p>Джейк застыл.</p><p>— О нет! Я не… Да, это ужасно. Но я же не собираюсь это публиковать! Честно, просто практикуюсь. Никто даже не прочтёт! Мне только хотелось, чтобы вы прочитали, потому что это, ну, про вас.</p><p>— Но ничего из этого никогда не случалось, — внезапно очень устало произнёс Одо. — В две тысячи триста пятьдесят третьем меня даже на станции не было.</p><p>— Да, но… — Джейк опустил взгляд на свои руки, а потом снова поднял его на Одо, широко улыбаясь. — Но вы всё ещё главный герой! Неужели не хочется дочитать остальное?</p><p>Одо вздохнул, мысленно кляня Джейка Сиско и его заразительный энтузиазм.</p><p>— Хорошо. Я прочту всё, что ты тут понаписал. Но насчёт грядущих обновлений ничего не обещаю.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>————</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>В то время нужно было тщательно и с умом выбирать поле боя, и у меня оказался к этому талант. Мне приходилось решать, когда пресекать нелегальную торговлю, а когда вовремя отвернуться. Мне приходилось выяснять, в каком случае наказание способно спасти жизнь баджорским рабочим, а в каком милосердие лишь усугубит их положение. Мне прекрасно удавалось находить верное решение, и даже если я не мог в одиночку покончить с оккупацией, я, по крайней мере, мог стечь на ночь с уверенностью в том, что не стал причиной ничьих чрезмерных страданий.</p><p>Возможно, я был излишне самодовольным. Слишком наслаждался отведённой мне ролью и собственной проницательностью. Полагал, что хорошо изучил поле деятельности и способен лавировать по здешним коридорам и справляться со своим делом, не отдавливая мозолей никому важному.</p><p>Мне следовало понять, что она несёт неприятности, в тот самый миг, когда она вошла. Мне следовало понять, что она не рассказала мне всей правды. Мне следовало сказать ей, чтобы шла со своими проблемами к кому-нибудь другому, да хоть к бармену, и оставила меня спокойно заниматься моими делами. Мне следовало, да. Но я не сделал этого. Ослеплённый гордыней, я думал, что могу помочь каждому, и из-за моих действий двое умерли, а жизни ещё двоих были навечно разрушены.</p><p>Даже сейчас я то и дело мысленно возвращаюсь к тому дню. Что я должен был сказать? Что сделала бы она, если бы я отверг её просьбу? Но как бы я ни сожалел, я так и не знаю, возможно ли было хоть как-то улучшить её положение без моей неловкой помощи.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><p>Это был обычный, ничем не примечательный день. Я сидел в пропитанном влагой скудно освещённом кабинете и подбирал слова для отчёта, стараясь уберечь очередного фигуранта от излишне тяжкого наказания. В то же время я ожидал, когда же явится незваным нерадивый ференги, хозяин местного бара. Предыдущей ночью я дал ему множество поводов жаловаться об упущенной выгоде и с нетерпением предвкушал возможность позлорадствовать в его присутствии.</p><p>Я как раз остановился на варианте, подразумевающем, что обвиняемый рабочий страдает от серьёзного, но довольно легко излечимого заболевания, когда дверь за моей спиной открылась. Я улыбнулся.</p><p>— Явились жаловаться, я полагаю. — Я даже не удосужился развернуть кресло, чтобы взглянуть на посетителя. — И вы, и я прекрасно знаем, что если я позволю вам ускользать каждый раз, это нарушит сложившееся на станции хрупкое равновесие.</p><p>— Но я ничего не сделала. — Нежный женский голос застал меня врасплох. Я наконец развернул кресло и буквально вскочил на ноги при виде стоящей на пороге моего кабинета баджорки.</p><p>— Тора Напрем! Я прошу прощения!</p><p>Она тепло улыбнулась.</p><p>— О, прошу вас, не нужно церемоний.</p><p>Я кивнул, но тут же осознал, что не представляю, куда девать руки.</p><p>— Мне бы хотелось поговорить с начальником службы безопасности наедине, — властно проговорила она, обернувшись к сопровождающей её телохранительнице-кардассианке. Та чуть помедлила, но затем кивнула и покинула кабинет. Дверь скользнула на место, и во внезапно упавшей тишине мы остались вдвоём.</p><p>Тора Напрем снова улыбнулась — будто одарила отблеском солнечного света тех времён, которых я не застал. На вид она была здорова, чиста и явно хорошо питалась. Её золотисто-каштановые волосы блестели, а улыбка отражалась в сияющих ореховых глазах.</p><p>В мирное время её вряд ли сочли бы красавицей. Кто дважды взглянет на цветок среди целого поля таких же? Но здесь, в туманном сумраке станции, её невозможно было не заметить. Всё тот же цветок, но будто пробившийся в Терок Нор прямо сквозь металлические швы.</p><p>Мне приходилось уже её видеть раньше — достаточно часто, чтобы понимать, кем она была. Даже когда она посещала станцию, её ограждали от присутствия черни, а её взгляд большую часть времени был устремлён под ноги. И каждый знал, что она принадлежит тому, кто стоит во главе, префекту Дукату.</p><p>И хотя о ней даже помыслить в подобном ключе было опасно, она была… прекрасна.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, Ничто. Могу я присесть?</p><p>Кардассианское «Одо-итал», служащее моим именем, прозвучало с безупречным произношением. Я указал на кресло напротив и дождался, пока она опустится в него, прежде чем сесть самому.</p><p>— Благодарю. Как проходит ваш день, Ничто?.. Ох… Возможно, вы предпочитаете какое-то другое обращение?</p><p>— Просто «Одо» будет достаточно.</p><p>— Значит, Одо. Мне кажется довольно грубым называть кого-либо «Ничто».</p><p>— Вы говорите на кардасси.</p><p>— Старательно изучаю. — Она позволила себе не обусловленную этикетом улыбку и опустила взгляд на свои скромно сложенные на коленях руки. — Это непростой язык, но мне повезло иметь хорошего учителя.</p><p>— Да, — согласился я. Отличная подводка к теме. — К слову о префекте Дукате. Известно ли ему, где вы находитесь?</p><p>— Конечно! Я сообщила ему, что у меня пропало украшение, браслет, с которым для меня многое связано. Скорее всего, его украли.</p><p>— Хорошо… — Я потянулся, чтобы взять соответствующий формуляр, но замер, увидев лежащий передо мной на столе серебряный браслет. — А. Что ж, префекту будет приятно узнать, что вы уже обнаружили пропажу. Существует что-то ещё, с чем я могу помочь и ради чего вы явились сюда?</p><p>— Насколько хорошо вы умеете хранить тайны, Одо? — спросила она, глядя на меня широко распахнутыми горящими глазами.</p><p>Я самодовольно улыбнулся. Если у этого вопроса и было двойное дно, этого явно недостаточно, чтобы меня подловить.</p><p>— Уверен, что способен сохранить любую тайну… Если у меня будет достаточное для того основание.</p><p>Она кивнула, будто признавая необходимость вести завуалированную беседу, и прикусила губу, укрепляя собственную решимость для последующего признания.</p><p>— Я солгала префекту. — Она на миг прикрыла губы рукой и отвела взгляд. — Обычно я честна с ним, но, учитывая обстоятельства, я не видела иного выхода. Мне нужна ваша помощь, так что мне необходимо было оправдание, — она коснулась браслета, — чтобы узнавать, как продвигается дело. У меня неприятности, Одо.</p><p>— Неприятности такого рода, что сам префект не в силах вам помочь? — Её положение как наложницы главы оккупации гарантировало ей довольно высокий уровень комфорта и даже роскоши, и, честно говоря, моё желеобразное нутро забурлило. Эта женщина наслаждалась привилегиями, каких, насколько мне было известно, не было ни у единого баджорца. И едва ли испытывала хоть какие-то угрызения совести из-за этого. Однако, даже если она получала некоторую выгоду вследствие того, что убивали невиновных, она не была причастна к этому напрямую, так что, говоря с ней, я старался не дать собственному презрению просочиться в голос. Да и моё положение было куда более шатким, нежели её, если доверять слухам о неимоверной привязанности, испытываемой к ней префектом. — Я полагаю, он был бы вам лучшей защитой.</p><p>Она покачала головой.</p><p>— Я не могу его вовлекать. Для него это может быть опасно.</p><p>А нам, конечно же, не хотелось бы, чтобы Дукату грозила опасность. Я чуть не фыркнул от этой мысли, но успешно подавил это желание.</p><p>— Итак, о чём же тогда речь? Что такого вы можете сказать мне, что не можете поведать своему… префекту?</p><p>Она глубоко вздохнула и посмотрела мне в глаза. Вопреки нежной внешности, в её взгляде было столько силы, что это застало меня врасплох.</p><p>— Кто-то стремится меня убить, — ровно произнесла она севшим голосом. — И при нынешнем раскладе они преуспеют в своём стремлении.</p><p>Я выпрямился в кресле и чуть подался вперёд, удерживая её взгляд.</p><p>— Согласен, это и впрямь неприятно.</p><p>Она поджала губы и, снова опустив глаза, принялась теребить юбку.</p><p>— Как вам известно, некоторое время я отсутствовала на станции, — в её голос вернулась обычная мягкость. — Несколько месяцев я в одиночестве, то есть в компании охраны, находилась в своём доме на Баджоре. Префект разделил со мной свой краткий отпуск, две недели, и мы вдвоём… то есть мы двое и охрана… неделю назад вернулись на станцию. Эти две недели на Баджоре были совершенной идиллией. Никто не покушался на мою жизнь там, но стоило мне вернуться на станцию…</p><p>Я потянулся к соответствующему планшету.</p><p>— Не могли бы вы описать в подробностях происшествие, которое полагаете первой попыткой убийства?</p><p>Она сжала руки, смяв ткань юбки в кулаках.</p><p>— Только если вы отложите это. Не стоит записывать ничего из того, что я расскажу.</p><p>Было очевидно, что она напугана. Кто-то крепко за неё взялся, и Дукат не имел к этому отношения.</p><p>— Хорошо. — Я вернул планшет обратно и положил руки перед собой, чтобы она их видела. — Опишите мне событие, которое вы полагаете первым покушением на вашу жизнь.</p><p>— Почти сразу же, как мы прибыли на станцию! Когда после стыковки я, пройдясь по коридорам, чтобы повидать знакомое и уяснить изменения, зашла в наши апартаменты, я заказала в репликаторе рагу из сем’хала. В рецепте почти всегда присутствуют кардассианские орехи, но я специально настояла, чтобы их убрали, в том числе из всех рецептов, во всех репликаторах, которыми я пользуюсь — у меня на них смертельная аллергия.</p><p>— Догадываюсь, чем кончится эта история.</p><p>— На своё счастье, я заметила, что консистенция соуса отличается от привычной мне, прежде чем приступила к еде. Поскольку никого со мной не было, мне бы, скорее всего, хватило единственного кусочка, чтобы умереть.</p><p>— Покушение первое: отравление.</p><p>— Они выбрали способ, который легко установить, но при этом идеально подогнали его под меня так, что моя смерть выглядела бы как несчастный случай. Я бы сказала, что, несмотря на продуманность, это оставляет довольно мало пространства для манёвра. Префект привёл репликатор в порядок и вдоволь посмеялся над моим нежным баджорским желудком.</p><p>— А следующее покушение? Я же верно понял, что это было не единственным?</p><p>— Да. Следующее случилось на следующий же день. Я была одна в своих апартаментах, соседних с апартаментами префекта. У каждых из них отдельный вход, так что я уверена, что искали не его.</p><p>— Продолжайте.</p><p>— Кажется, я читала книгу, когда раздался звонок в дверь. Я никого не ждала, так что вместо разрешения войти спросила — на кардасси — кто там. Ответили тоже на кардасси, сказали, что доставка, но в голосе мне послышалось что-то странное, так что я уточнила, от кого, но ответа так и не услышала. Велев компьютеру показать мне вход в мои апартаменты снаружи, я увидела лишь пустой коридор — ни доставщика, ни посылки.</p><p>— Возможно, это действительно была доставка, но расслышав ваш голос, курьер осознал, что ошибся апартаментами.</p><p>— Я ещё не дорассказала. Следом я велела компьютеру показать мне коридор полностью, и там тоже никого не было. Обычно там стоит на карауле кардассианский солдат, но в тот миг коридор был абсолютно пуст.</p><p>— Понимаю.</p><p>— Караульный следующей смены прибыл лишь спустя несколько минут. Какая-то нестыковка в расписании. Ночной караульный ушёл на несколько минут раньше, утренний явился на несколько минут позже.</p><p>— Доставку и отсутствие солдата по-отдельности нельзя было бы счесть причиной для тревоги, но вместе… Вам хватило ума обеспокоиться, и вы правильно сделали, что пришли ко мне.</p><p>— Следующее происшествие случилось через неделю. Я зашла в турболифт, но как только двери начали сходиться, я вспомнила, что забыла кое-что у себя в комнате, и поспешно вышла. В следующее мгновение раздался ужасный грохот. Турболифт, который я за миг до того покинула, видимо, был намеренно повреждён, и окажись я внутри, когда это проявилось…</p><p>Я припомнил, что несколько дней назад слышал о неисправном турболифте.</p><p>— Намеренно повреждён. Хм…</p><p>— Как думаете, вы сможете мне помочь?</p><p>— Полагаю, да. Но мне нужно больше данных.</p><p>— Каких? Что ещё я могу рассказать вам, что вы ещё не знаете?</p><p>— Вот уж несложно. Для начала: кто мог бы желать вашей смерти?</p><p>— Я не знаю.</p><p>— Не знаете? Ни врагов, ни случайно подслушанных секретов? Никаких личных тайн?</p><p>На миг она будто побледнела, но это, скорее всего, был лишь отблеск зелёной светящейся панели позади меня.</p><p>— Ничего такого.</p><p>— Не узнали ли вы голос? И сможете ли узнать, если услышите его снова?</p><p>— Единственное, что он сказал, было «доставка».</p><p>— А! То есть это был мужской голос. Видите? Начало положено. Он говорил с акцентом? Голос был высокий или низкий?</p><p>— Я не знаю! Это было единственное слово! Он мог изменить голос! Это даже могла быть запись!</p><p>Она бессознательно потянулась к серьге. Та была чуть замысловатее, чем большинство баджорских серёг, с нижней круглой пластины свисала тонкая цепочка. Тогда я предположил, что эта экстравагантная вещица — подарок Дуката. Я ошибся. Но самым важным было то, что в её рассказе что-то никак не укладывалось в общую картину, и я никак не мог понять, что именно.</p><p>— Послушайте, Тора, я лишь пытаюсь помочь вам, — попытался я успокоить её. — Если вы не хотите отвечать на вопросы, то это совершенно необязательно, но если вы постараетесь ответить, это невероятно поможет. Поможет поймать того… или тех, кто желает вам зла. Так что прошу вас. Я буду чрезвычайно признателен, если вы расскажете мне всю правду в том виде, в каком она известна вам.</p><p>Её беспомощный взгляд заставил меня замереть.</p><p>— Честное слово: это всё, что мне известно. Кто-то хочет, чтобы я умерла, и у них есть возможность осуществить своё желание.</p><p>Я искал в её глазах малейший намёк на обман, но даже если он и был там, его тщательно погребли под собой неподдельный страх и отчаяние, так что поиски мои были тщетны.</p><p>— Прошу вас, — продолжила она, — мне осталось всего два дня пробыть на станции. Послезавтра я возвращаюсь на Баджор, где буду в безопасности, но если мне хоть кто-нибудь не поможет, может случиться так, что эти два дня я просто не переживу.</p><p>Она замолчала, и постоянно присутствующий на станции механический гул будто бы стал громче.</p><p>— Хорошо, — произнёс я, забирая браслет со стола, — я займусь вашим делом.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Рассказы ференги; неожиданное значение серьги</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>В туманных переходах Терок Нор зреет заговор. Сможет ли Одо вытрясти из внушающего отвращение бармена необходимую информацию или потеряет след? Загадок всё больше, а на кону — жизнь женщины…</p><p>В то же время на ГК-9 никак не заканчивающаяся история приводит Одо в раздражение.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>С тех пор как Одо прочёл первую главу мало имеющего отношения к реальности нуарного романа Джейка, прошла неделя, в течение которой он почти не вспоминал об этой истории. Она казалась ему смехотворной, поэтому он планировал никогда её не дочитывать и даже не интересоваться её судьбой.</p><p>Одо ненадолго оторвал взгляд от поглотивших почти всё его внимание бумаг и заметил, как мимо дверей его кабинета прошла Джадзия Дакс, внезапно резко остановилась… и с нарочитой беспечностью вплыла обратно в поле зрения. Уставилась на стеклянные двери так, будто впервые заметила, что здесь находится, и помахала рукой, привлекая внимание Одо.</p><p>Он помахал в ответ, и она зашла внутрь.</p><p>— Привет, Одо.</p><p>Притворившись, что не застал начало цепочки действий, в финале которой она оказалась здесь, Одо приветственно улыбнулся.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, лейтенант. Нужна моя помощь с чем-то?</p><p>— О, нет. Всё хорошо. Я просто проходила мимо и решила зайти поздороваться. Так что… Привет.</p><p>— Привет.</p><p>Дакс широко улыбнулась, и Одо обвёл глазами кабинет в поисках темы для разговора. Или причины, по которой Дакс заявилась к нему.</p><p>— Это всё? — уточнил он, так ничего и не найдя.</p><p>— О! Нет. То есть да. Мне просто подумалось, насколько на самом деле мало я о вас знаю.</p><p>Одо моргнул. Так. Довольно внезапная и серьёзная смена темы.</p><p>— То есть по факту мы знаем друг друга несколько лет, — продолжила меж тем Дакс, — но на самом деле никогда даже не говорили нормально. Вы не замечали? И я подумала: а что я на самом деле о вас знаю? Насколько интересной была ваша жизнь? И тут до меня дошло, что вообще-то у меня была куча возможностей узнать вас поближе, просто пообщавшись, но мне почему-то и в голову не приходило расспросить вас о том, как вы жили до нашего знакомства.</p><p>— И какие конкретно события моего прошлого вам вдруг стали настолько интересны? — И почему? — Раньше я никогда не упоминал о них. Я, знаете ли, не люблю распространяться о… — Вдруг поняв, в чём дело, Одо ссутулился. — Вы прочитали историю.</p><p>— Историю? — переспросила лейтенант Дакс и распахнула глаза, идеально изображая невинность.</p><p>— Историю Джейка. «Терок Нуар». Вы читали её, не так ли?</p><p>— Ну-у… Да. Да, я читала.</p><p>— Как? Джейк обещал, что не будет показывать её никому, кроме меня. Зачем бы ему…</p><p>— О, Джейк не виноват, — торопливо перебила она. — Если вы разозлились на него, то лучше злитесь на меня. Я увидела, что он над чем-то работает, и буквально задразнила его, чтобы вынудить показать мне, над чем он так старательно трудится.</p><p>— Вы его… задразнили?</p><p>— Вроде того. Хотя убеждать пришлось не очень долго — он ужасно гордится этой историей.</p><p>— Потрясающе.</p><p>— Послушайте, я понимаю, что вас это, скорее всего, смущает, но вообще-то вам это должно льстить. Он описал вас настоящим героем.</p><p>— О, благодарю, что указали мне, как именно я должен себя чувствовать из-за раскрытия моих вымышленных секретов, — высказался Одо, стараясь не выдать, насколько разыгралось его любопытство. — Героем, а?</p><p>— Самым настоящим.</p><p>Одо фыркнул.</p><p>— Я даже не представляю, что, во имя всего святого, могло вдохновить его на написание подобной истории.</p><p>— Но разве это не очевидно? — нахмурилась Дакс.</p><p>— Едва ли. Я не герой. И сделать меня таковым в истории — это просто притянуто за уши.</p><p>Дакс громко хохотнула.</p><p>— Мне ужасно жаль разрушать ваши чаяния, но мне кажется, что вы к этому вдохновению не имеете почти никакого отношения.</p><p>— Но что тогда?</p><p>— Кто.</p><p>— Кто?</p><p>Дакс наконец-то уселась в кресло напротив — к великому облегчению Одо, потому что оттого, что она нависает сверху, ему было уже немного не по себе, — и скрестила руки на груди.</p><p>— Дело в Зиял.</p><p>— Зиял?</p><p>— Да. Совершенно ясно, что он очарован ею. Но он умный парень, и ему важно мнение отца, так что он понимает, что по-настоящему ухаживать за ней было бы просто ужасной идеей.</p><p>— И поэтому он пишет о её матери? Об ужасных страданиях её матери.</p><p>— И через это старается больше узнать о ней самой, понять её. Если смотреть под таким углом, то это в некотором роде романтично. Обречённая любовь.</p><p>— Это нелепо. Насколько мне известно, они никогда даже не говорили друг с другом. Почему вы думаете, что…</p><p>— Одо. Прошло довольно долго времени с тех пор, как я была восемнадцатилетним мальчишкой, но я всё ещё помню, каково это. И я готова съесть свой значок, если Джейк хоть немного не увлечён Зиял, прекрасной юной леди в изгнании, которая при этом ещё и дочь заклятого врага его отца.</p><p>Одо покачал головой, но это и впрямь всё проясняло. Для творческой личности вроде Джейка само по себе невыносимое положение Зиял могло быть очаровательным и романтичным, даже если ей самой оно не доставляло ни малейшего удовольствия.</p><p>— Джейк — романтик! — подвела итог Дакс. — Не зря они зовут его Сиско «три квадранта».</p><p>— Они вообще не зовут его «Сиско три квадранта».</p><p>— Правда? — Она усмехнулась. — Порасспрашивайте дабо-девушек.</p><p>— Хм-м-м. Поверю вам на слово.</p><p>Углубляться в подробности жизни отпрыска непосредственного начальника — и его доблести на романтическом поприще — не было никакой необходимости. Вряд ли это могло пригодиться в работе.</p><p>— Итак! — прервала Дакс его мысли. — Как много вы прочитали?</p><p>— Я добрался лишь до той части, где я… где Одо… согласился вести дело. Ровно столько, сколько Джейк написал, когда принёс эту историю мне.</p><p>— О-о-о, вы просто обязаны прочитать, что было дальше. Держите, — сказала она и сунула ему планшет с продолжением. — Я одолжу вам. Джейк ещё не закончил, но здесь всё, что уже написано.</p><p>Одо помедлил, задумавшись, почему она носила рассказ с собой. Ради чего? Или она всё это спланировала?</p><p>— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он, наконец приняв планшет. — Думаю, я всё же прочту это.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>————</p>
</div><p>Итак, кто-то хотел, чтобы эта женщина умерла.</p><p>Терок Нор буквально кишела постоянно сменяющими друг друга толпами инопланетников, и каждый на станции попадал под подозрение. Во имя собственного здравомыслия я постарался сузить круг поисков.</p><p>Наложниц, понятное дело, никто особо не любил, однако в целом их считали совершенно безвредными. Конечно, мужчина, чьей любовницей она была, обладал могуществом, но из этого вряд ли можно было заключить, что его как-то заденет причинённый ей вред. Несмотря на всю неимоверную увлечённость ею, приписываемую ему слухами, у него были и другие любовницы, и, скорее всего, будут и впоследствии. Она была лишь очередным симпатичным баджорским личиком в бесконечной череде ей подобных.</p><p>Чем мне действительно нужно было заняться, чтобы дело хоть как-то продвинулось, так это неисправным репликатором, турболифтом и несостоявшейся доставкой… неизвестно чего. Ах да, ещё изменения в расписании кардассианских караульных. Здесь крылась самая важная подсказка. Саботировать репликатор и турболифт, как и произнести на кардасси единственное слово, мог любой баджорец. Но далеко не каждый имеет доступ к необходимым для изменения расписания кардассианским военным кодам. Каждый стражник на станции получал приказы на армейской частоте, предварительно закодированными военными компьютерами, оборудованными сложнейшими системами шифрования, и коды постоянно менялись. Шифровалось всё. Включая ежедневный распорядок и график смен.</p><p>Так что мне следовало искать либо чрезвычайно талантливого хакера среди баджорцев, либо предателя среди кардассианских солдат. Который ещё и желает смерти Напрем. Было очевидно, что она скрыла от меня некоторые важные факты. Мне даже не было известно, на чьей она стороне. А потому я не мог предположить, которая из сторон желает её убить.</p><p>В подобных ситуациях был лишь один источник информации, к которому я мог обратиться за помощью. Тот, кто слышал всё и обо всём, тот, кто мог рассказать вам о чём угодно… За определённую плату. Тот, кто был настолько ловким и скользким, что болианский болотный червь показался бы в сравнении с ним покрытым наждачной бумагой. Тот самый предприимчивый негодяй, чьи делишки на чёрном рынке я прикрыл двумя вечерами ранее.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Я не испытывал удовольствия от работы с Кварком, но он был необходим. Как любой донный мусорщик или питающаяся падалью птица.</p><p>Бар Кварка ничем не отличался от прочих помещений Терок Нор: самую малость слишком жарко, самую малость слишком темно, и из посетителей в нём были лишь кардассианцы… ну, когда посетители там вообще были. Несмотря на то, что это заведение единственное на станции обладало статусом бара, а кардассианцы слыли большими любителями хорошей выпивки, прибыль оно приносило крайне редко и исключительно небольшую. Чем дольше длилась оккупация, тем реже клиенты добирались до дверей бара, предпочитая вместо этого топить свои печали в уединении. И чем меньше оставалось у Кварка клиентов, тем больше ему приходилось полагаться на другие свои предприятия, позволяющие удерживать бар на плаву, а поток чистой латины — непрерывным. За своейственной ему добродушной обходительностью скрывалась трезвая расчётливость опытного подпольного предпринимателя.</p><p>— Одо! Как же неимоверно я рад вас видеть… Как, впрочем, и всегда. Что привело вас в мою убогую обитель? Но, боюсь, я должен вас предупредить: нам сегодня не хватает рук — всё битком.</p><p>Я огляделся вокруг. В углу затянутого дымкой бара сидел одинокий кардассианский солдат в компании бутылки канара. Официант-ференги, опирающийся на стойку в ожидании неизвестно чего, почёсывал себе ухо. Заведение казалось невероятно просторным — настолько здесь было пусто.</p><p>— Вне всякого сомнения.</p><p>Кварк снисходительно рассмеялся моим прозрачным поползновениям.</p><p>— Итак, — произнёс он, — вы желаете обсудить что-то конкретное, друг мой?..</p><p>— Я не друг вам.</p><p>— …или, как обычно раз в пару месяцев, явились вытрясать общие сведения?</p><p>— Я просто заглянул поинтересоваться, не уловили ли не так давно ваши уши чего-нибудь полезного.</p><p>— Полезного для кого?</p><p>— Вчера ко мне, ища помощи, заглянула юная баджорская дама. Она опасается за свою жизнь.</p><p>— Юная баджорская дама, которая опасается за свою жизнь. На Терок Нор. Что ж… Ей несказанно повезло, что дело ведёте вы.</p><p>— Не просто какая-нибудь юная баджорская дама. Тора Напрем. И я желал бы знать, не довелось ли вам услышать что-нибудь, что могло бы помочь мне расследовать это дело.</p><p>— Хм-м-м.</p><p>— Что-нибудь касательно заговора с целью разделаться с ней? Или же вы слышали что-то о ней самой? Встречали её?</p><p>— Ту самую девушку префекта? Да, мне приходилось видеть её неподалёку. Однако я никогда не был представлен лично. Мне известно лишь, что это прекрасный экземпляр женской особи.</p><p>Я скривил губу от тона, которым он произнёс «женская особь», и хмыкнул.</p><p>— Не обращал на это внимания.</p><p>— О, в самом деле? — Взгляд Кварка стал хитрым. — Что ж, возможно, она просто не в вашем вкусе. Но я видел вон там очаровательную лужицу… Может, ей повезёт больше?</p><p>— Очень смешно. Так вам ничего не известно?</p><p>— Мне — вообще ничего.</p><p>— Да ладно, Кварк. Не может быть, чтобы нечто настолько значительное прошло мимо ваших ушей, не осев в них хотя бы в виде слухов. Вы расскажете мне, что вы слышали,<br/>А я даже не посмотрю в сторону некоего транспорта ференги, который стоит в расписании на отправление через два дня.</p><p>Он ощутимо напрягся.</p><p>— Вам известно об этом грузе? — Я склонил голову набок и молча дожидался, пока он сам выкопает себе могилу. — Но если вы знаете о нём, почему вы вообще…</p><p>— Нет. Я не знаю о грузе. И так и останусь в неведении, если вы расскажете мне то, о чём я хочу знать.</p><p>Плечи Кварка расслабленно опустились, и он легко облокотился о барную стойку, полностью вернув себе самообладание.</p><p>— Я не могу. Как я уже сказал, я никогда не говорил с ней. С ней вообще никто никогда не разговаривает. И даже о ней никто никогда не говорит. Это что-то вроде негласного правила. Правила, которое, должен заметить, мы с вами прямо сейчас нарушаем. — Он оттолкнулся от стойки и развернулся лицом к своему скудному ассортименту. — Это всё?</p><p>— Так торопитесь от меня избавиться? — произнёс я притворно обиженным тоном.</p><p>— Я? Ни в коем случае. У меня лишь нет ничего, стоящего вашего внимания. Мне не хочется, чтобы вы так быстро покидали нас, но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы вы впустую растрачивали на меня ваше драгоценное время.</p><p>— О, Кварк. Это ужасно мило с вашей стороны. Но мне и в самом деле сейчас совершенно некуда торопиться, — я занял один из стоящих у стойки стульев, — так почему бы не посидеть в вашем обществе подольше. Я возьму таркелианский чай.</p><p>— Как? Но вы же не пьёте! Я думал, это потому что не можете.</p><p>— Верно, но я могу получать удовольствие, просто глядя на поднимающиеся над горячей кружкой завитки пара. И от продолжения нашей беседы.</p><p>— А. Действительно. Но мне следует позаботиться и о других клиентах. Я не могу позволить вам полностью захватить моё внимание. Как бы сильно мне ни хотелось поболтать.</p><p>— Ничего-ничего, Кварк. Нам с вами прекрасно известно, что ваши уши всегда широко раскрыты, чтобы не упустить ни одной возможности. И сейчас, я уверен, в них запала парочка очаровательно пикантных слухов. Как только вы вспомните их — и как только у вас выдастся свободная минутка, чтобы возобновить нашу беседу, знайте, я здесь. Жду. — Скрипнув зубами, Кварк шваркнул передо мной о стойку заказанный мной чай. — А. Благодарю вас.</p><p>В течение следующего часа Кварк старательно занимал себя протиркой стаканов и время от времени поглядывал на меня и на дверь.</p><p>— Просто поставьте меня в известность, как только вспомните что-нибудь стоящее, — сладко проговорил я.</p><p>— О, поглядите-ка. Ваш чай давно остыл. Разве ещё не настало время вам нас покинуть?</p><p>— О нет. Думаю, я могу здесь ещё немного посидеть. Пожалуй, возьму новый чай. Наблюдение за паром чрезвычайно успокаивает.</p><p>— Конечно, — улыбнулся Кварк так, будто это причиняло ему физическую боль.</p><p>Прошёл ещё один час. Его Кварк провёл едва ли не лёжа на стойке и пялясь на меня. Я, в свою очередь, хранил улыбку на лице и любовался томными завитками пара, поднимающимися из моей чашки.</p><p>Наконец Кварк не выдержал.</p><p>— Ну хорошо, Одо, — он хлопнул ладони по обе стороны от моего чая, — в чём дело?</p><p>— Какое дело? О! Мне так жаль. Я вас от чего-то отрываю?</p><p>Он стиснул зубы.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Так что вы слышали, Кварк?</p><p>— Касательно вашего вопроса я не слышал ничего!</p><p>— Вы точно в этом уверены? Потому что я весь день свободен, а вы, как мне известно, сейчас ожидаете нелегальную поставку партии самозакручивающихся болтов. Я могу уйти к себе в кабинет и ничего не видеть. Или могу сидеть здесь, пока ваш связной — тот ещё каторжник — не войдёт в эти двери. Так что вы выберете, Кварк? Собственную выгоду? Или необходимую мне информацию?</p><p>— Знаете, Одо, нет. Никакая выгода не стоит моей головы.</p><p>— Верно. Но если кто и способен выкрутиться из любой неприятной ситуации, так это вы.</p><p>— Благодарю, — выдавил Кварк сквозь стиснутые зубы.</p><p>— И в самом деле: все эти интриги, шпионаж, подпольные сделки на чёрном рынке… Иногда мне кажется, что вы — тот единственный, кто и впрямь обрёл дом на Терок Нор.</p><p>Кварк в ответ вызывающе громко рассмеялся.</p><p>— Вы считаете, что я в восторге оттого, что приходится торчать на этом летучем куске перекрученного металла? Одо. Если ваши выводы насчёт меня именно такие, вам лучше озаботиться поиском нового призвания.</p><p>Я сложил руки и улыбнулся.</p><p>— Так ко скольки вы ожидаете своего приятеля?</p><p>— Хорошо, хорошо! — выдохнул вынужденный сдаться Кварк сквозь зубы. — Я слышал на днях, как несколько кардассианских военных обсуждали Дуката. Что-то о том, что принятые им в ответ на баджорское восстание меры могли бы быть и построже, — быстро пробормотал он.</p><p>— Но какое отношение это имеет к Торе Напрем?</p><p>— Я как раз к этому подвожу! — Кварк поджал губы и уставился на одинокого кардассианца в углу бара, должно быть, желая, чтобы у того в пьяном ступоре отключилось сознание, дабы не услышал ничего лишнего. — Ладно. Как вам, наверное, известно, Тора далека от того типа женщин, которое обычно по вкусу Дукату.</p><p>До того разговора с Кварком я как-то не задумывался над этим, однако, стоило ему упомянуть об этом прямо, я не мог не признать, что так оно и есть. Несмотря на то, что эта женщина подходила как объект тревожащего фетиша Дуката на баджорских женщин, её раса была единственным, что совпадало, если сравнивать с чередой предыдущих его любовниц. Те были сплошь статными, она же — миниатюрной; там, где они казались угловатыми и тощими, она была мягкой; и в целом она была более светлой, нежели тёмной. И всё же, как бы там ни было, этого всё ещё было недостаточно, чтобы делать какие-либо умозаключения.</p><p>— Мужские предпочтения изменчивы, — сказал я.</p><p>— Возможно, — тихо ответил Кварк. — Но с тех пор, как они вместе, количество успешных нападений баджорцев на ключевые кардассианские укрепления выросли на двадцать процентов.</p><p>— И что с того? Революция развивается. Бойцы сопротивления изучили слабые места кардассианцев. Это лишь совпадение.</p><p>— Возможно, — повторил Кварк. — Но те солдаты считают, что она участвует в сопротивлении и сделала всё, чтобы пробраться к нему в постель и иметь возможность шпионить, используя свои… ну, понимаете… женские уловки.</p><p>— Женские… Уловки… — повторил я, — и Кварк кивнул, будто это была не сама дикая теория из тех, что он слышал. Я издевательски усмехнулся. — Пьяные бредни! Лишь потому, что в ней недостаточно роста? Этого даже близко не достаточно, чтобы покушаться на убийство.</p><p>— Это понятно вам и мне. Но вы же видели: иногда казнят и за меньшее.</p><p>Я опустил взгляд на свой — уже остывший — чай и покачал кружку, смачивая стенки. Отрицать сказанное Кварком я не мог. Сколь бы абсурдно это ни было. Однако он ещё не закончил.</p><p>— Но вам не кажется, что это не лишено смысла? Если её смерти хотят кардассианцы, они вряд ли официально выдвинут обвинения и предадут её суду — Дукат абсолютно ею одержим. Если вдруг выяснится, что их командир обманулся парой хорошеньких глазок… Ну… Это лишь придаст сопротивлению так необходимого им воодушевления. На какой риск она пошла! Вот это стойкость! Они просто сделают из неё мученицу. Нет уж. Куда лучше убить её по-тихому, в идеале — представить всё как несчастный случай. Таким образом и Дукат не узнает, что они подвергают сомнению его суждения, и баджорцы подумают разве что «пф, очередная коллаборационистка».</p><p>— Кардассианцы и в самом деле считают, что она настолько опасна?</p><p>— Возможно. Военные — вне всякого сомнения. Увеличение на двадцать процентов — не такая уж и мелочь.</p><p>Не в силах сдерживать отвращение дольше, я резко поднялся.</p><p>— Не правда ли, они уцепятся за что угодно, если это хоть как-то объясняет, почему этот «примитивный» народ способен их перехитрить? И неважно, что насколько очевидна будет несуразность этого объяснения, — выплюнул я. Кварк глянул мне через плечо и поджал губы, пряча острые зубы.</p><p>— Одо, прошу вас, заткнитесь.</p><p>Прежде чем я успел обернуться, чтобы посмотреть, что же так напугало Кварка, на соседний со мной свободный табурет тяжело опустился кардассианец, прежде сидевший в углу бара. Кварк мгновенно обратился в сплошное очарование.</p><p>— А, Дамар. Ещё одну? Или вы наконец-то решили оплатить своё счёт?</p><p>— Ещё.</p><p>Кварк потянулся за бутылкой.</p><p>— Что ж, Одо, — произнёс он, наливая тягучий канар в стакан, — мне так жаль, что я оказался не настолько полезен, как нам с вами того хотелось бы. Но мне и в самом деле ничего не известно о нелегальных поставках самозакручивающихся болтов. — Будь он проклят. Та самая поставка, которую я сегодня согласился не замечать. Я воззрился на него, но его улыбка стала лишь шире. — Ужасно жаль. Возможно, в следующий раз от меня будет больше помощи.</p><p>— Да. В следующий раз. Прошу меня простить, джентльмены, я позволю вам вернуться к вашим делам и удалюсь. — Я развернулся, чтобы уйти, но кардассианский солдат крепко вцепился мне в локоть. Посмотрев на его руку, потом на него, я спросил: — Да?</p><p>— Ты не божорец, перевёртыш, — сказал он преувеличенно чётко, будто компенсируя глубину собственного опьянения.</p><p>— Верно.</p><p>— Но ты и не кардассианец.</p><p>— И это верно.</p><p>— Я, честное слово, не понимаю, как ты получил своё место. Но тебе лучше помнить, что несколько наших за тобой наблюдают. На случай, если ты ошибёшься. Или забудешь вдруг, на кого работаешь. Мы всё видим.</p><p>Я сделал мой локоть тоньше и выскользнул из его хватки.</p><p>— Благодарю. Я буду иметь это в виду.</p><p>Кардассианец усмехнулся себе в стакан и пробормотал, достаточно громко, чтобы я точно его расслышал:</p><p>— Одо-итал.</p><p>Пока я выходил из бара, Кварк за моей спиной смеялся тем самым смехом, который всегда заставлял меня задаваться вопросом, воспринимает ли он меня как друга, как угрозу или как курьёз.</p><p>Я направился к себе в кабинет. Теория Кварка в полной мере снабдила меня пищей для размышлений. Она даже объясняла, что именно так сильно напугало эту женщину. Но я не мог так просто поверить в то, что кардассианцы не стали бы её обвинять, будь у них какие-то подозрения — несмотря на всю «любовь» Дуката. Мои наблюдения подсказывали мне, что привязанность префекта длится не дольше, чем преданность её объекта. И если эта женщина и впрямь была связана с революцией, Дукат воспользовался бы возможностью сделать из неё пример в назидание. С целью показать, что даже любовь не остановит его перед справедливым возмездием.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Не успел я переступить порог своего кабинета, как услышал шум на Променаде. Крик, вопль, выстрелы фазера. Я побежал в ту сторону. Достигнув места событий, я обнаружил, что вокруг уже собралась толпа. Мужчина на полу был мёртв, кардассианка в форме перезаряжала свой фазер, а рядом сидела, сжавшись в комок, и оберегающим жестом прижимала ладонь к правому уху баджорская женщина. Тора Напрем.</p><p>Я выхватил взглядом в толпе случайного баджорца.</p><p>— Ты. Знаешь ли ты кого-нибудь из них?</p><p>— Нет! — он крепче прижал к груди свёрток. — Я только сегодня прибыл. Меня ещё даже распределить не успели!</p><p>— Но ты видел, что сейчас произошло?</p><p>— Я… Видел всё, от начала и до конца, — ответил он, трясясь.</p><p>— Оставайтесь на месте, — велел я ему, — мне нужно сделать заявление. Представление окончено, — громко произнёс я, развернувшись к толпе. — Все возвращайтесь к своим занятиям. А разбираться здесь далее буду я.</p><p>Толпа разошлась, оставив меня с одним мёртвым мужчиной, одним перепуганным мужчиной, одной кардассианкой в форме и одной безмолвно дрожащей Торой Напрем.</p><p>— Тора, — позвал я, — давайте уведём вас с Променада.</p><p>Я осторожно положил руку ей на плечо, но она отпрянула, будто я ударил её, и ещё сильнее сжалась в комок, прикрывая ухо уже обеими руками. И только тогда я заметил, что между её пальцами сочится кровь.</p><p>— Немедленно принесите дермальный регенератор, — велел я одному из своих помощников. Тот кивнул и торопливо удалился, а я набросился на трясущегося мужчину. — Что произошло?</p><p>— Я не знаю!</p><p>— Вы сказали, что видели всё от начала и до конца!</p><p>— Я видел! Пророки свидетели, видел. Но всё случилось так быстро, и я просто… Ох! — он резко побледнел, — она истекает кровью!</p><p>— Да. Я заметил. И уже послал за дермальным регенератором. — Опуская руку на тощее плечо свидетеля, я уже жалел о собственном выборе. — Вам надо успокоиться. Сделайте глубокий вдох. — Я дождался, пока он вдохнёт. — А теперь… Расскажите мне, что вы видели.</p><p>— Я. Только-только сюда прибыл. Я даже не знаю, куда это «сюда». Мне кажется, я случайно пропустил эту часть или вроде того, какой-нибудь инструктаж для новоприбывших, процедуру распределения… Меня, наверное, направят работать в центр обработки руды.</p><p>— Хорошо… — Я очень старался держать себя в руках. — Но что произошло здесь?</p><p>— Он напал на нас, — сказала кардассианка, указывая на распростёртое на полу тело. — Я его убила.</p><p>— У него было оружие?</p><p>Она внимательнее вгляделась в тело.</p><p>— Я не знаю, но я увидела кровь. Так что было логично предположить, что он вооружён.</p><p>— Хорошо. Опишите мне произошедшее. Шаг за шагом, — попросил я кардассианку, которая, насколько мне было известно, исполняла роль телохранительницы. — А вы, — обернулся я к трясущемуся баджорцу, — не вздумайте никуда уходить.</p><p>Развернувшись обратно, я выжидающе посмотрел на телохранительницу,</p><p>— Мы как раз возвращались в апартаменты госпожи, когда это животное что-то выкрикнуло и бросилось на нас. Я выхватила фазер и пристрелила его. Вот и всё.</p><p>— У вас есть какие-нибудь догадки о том, что могло послужить причиной тому, что он на неё напал?</p><p>— Да кто разберёт, что там у них в голове творится, — сквозь презрение в её голосе сквозила усталость.</p><p>— Вы слышали, что он выкрикнул? — спросил я, снова повернувшись к баджорцу.</p><p>Тот сглотнул.</p><p>— Да. И он бросился не на них, он бросился на неё. Он выкрикнул: «не смей глядеть на пророков, коллаборационистка!» и только потом напал. Отточенным броском и очень быстро. Всего одно движение, она даже сообразить не успела, что происходит, а он уже… он сорвал серьгу с её уха.</p><p>Я застыл, не уверенный, что расслышал правильно.</p><p>— Он сорвал её серьгу?</p><p>Баджорец кивнул.</p><p>— Никогда не слышал ни о чём подобном.</p><p>— Это… довольно редко случается. Должно быть, она сделала что-то и впрямь очень, просто ужасно плохое, раз заслужила подобное.</p><p>Ровно после этого наконец-то вернулся мой помощник, которого я посылал за регенератором. Я забрал у него регенератор и обратился к Торе Напрем.</p><p>— Тора. Тора, это я, Одо. Мне нужно, чтобы вы убрали руки. Пожалуйста, уберите, чтобы я смог вас исцелить.</p><p>Но она прижала ладони к уху ещё крепче.</p><p>— Нет… Нет, не делайте этого.</p><p>— Кровь сама по себе не остановится. Ваше платье будет полностью испорчено.</p><p>Она чуть повернулась, ровно чтобы посмотреть в мою сторону.</p><p>— Не смейте мне указывать! Меня это не волнует. Но если залечите мне ухо, оно зарастёт, и это навсегда запечатает мою па. Прошу, не надо. Тогда я не смогу носить мою д’жа-па.</p><p>— Но если ваше ухо останется разорвано, вы тем более не сможете её носить.</p><p>Она стиснула зубы, зло сверкнула на меня глазами, от которых по щекам стекали слёзы, и наконец опустила руки. Мне пришлось постараться, чтобы не выказать никакой реакции при виде открывшихся повреждений. И твёрдый хрящ, и мочка были разорваны от проколов наружу, но если сверху разрыв был довольно чистым, то нижний выглядел так, будто кто-то пытался отгрызть ей ухо. Регенератор залечил обе раны, но снизу её уху теперь было суждено навсегда остаться неровным.</p><p>— Всё, залечил, — сообщил я. — Как вы себя чувствуете?</p><p>— Так, будто я больше не истекаю кровью, — ответила она, избегая смотреть мне в глаза.</p><p>Меня вполне удовлетворило то, что она не впадает в панику, и я поднялся.</p><p>— Переверните его, — велел я подчинённым, указывая на мёртвого мужчину, — и проверьте на предмет наличия оружия.</p><p>Те послушно перевернули тело и обыскали его. Оружия при нём не обнаружили — у меня и сомнений не было, что так и будет — но в его правой руке была зажата серьга. Я высвободил её из мёртвой хватки и обвёл большим пальцем замысловатый узор. Выбранный мной свидетель заглянул мне через плечо и безмолвно застыл на месте.</p><p>— Тора, — позвал я. — Полагаю, это принадлежит вам.</p><p>Она кивнула. Я протянул ей руку, чтобы помочь встать, и она приняла её. А поднявшись на ноги, приняла и протянутую серьгу.</p><p>— Разве она не понадобится вам как улика? — тихо спросила она меня.</p><p>— Вообще-то нет. Гораздо меньше, чем вам…</p><p>— Мне её больше не носить.</p><p>Расправив одежду, она кивнула телохранительнице, и они удалились.</p><p>Я же развернулся к застывшему баджорцу.</p><p>— Следуйте за мной… Ваше имя?</p><p>— Тир Джолан.</p><p>— Следуйте за мной, Тир, — велел я и повёл его в свой кабинет.</p><p>Когда мы оказались внутри, я предложил ему опустить на время свёрток и присесть. Его больше не трясло, да и бояться он явно перестал, а его лицо было задумчиво.</p><p>— Итак, Тир, — начал я. — Давайте всё оформим официально, и разойдёмся каждый по своим делам. Непосредственно перед нападением, где конкретно вы нахо…</p><p>— Кто была та женщина? — перебил он меня. — Я никогда раньше не видел, чтобы баджорку охраняли кардассианцы. Она пленница здесь?</p><p>Над этим вопросом я раньше не задумывался и нашёл его весьма любопытным.</p><p>— Она наложница префекта Дуката.</p><p>— Что? — переспросил он, помрачнев.</p><p>— Да. И он абсолютно ею очарован.</p><p>— Вам что-нибудь известно о её семье?</p><p>— Мне не известно. При мне она никогда не упоминала свою семью. И я в любом случае не вижу, какое отношение это имеет к…</p><p>Тир вздохнул, поражённый моим невежеством.</p><p>— Вам хотя бы известно, что из себя представляла баджорская кастовая система?</p><p>— Д’жарра? Конечно. Рождённый в семье, занимающей некую ступень, заранее знает свою роль в обществе. Будь то художник, предводитель, рабочий…</p><p>— Или ведек.</p><p>— Разумеется…</p><p>Тир приподнял брови. Так вот, значит, у чему это всё.</p><p>— Тора Напрем, она?..</p><p>— До оккупации эта женщина вела народ к вере, и на станции баджорцам достаточно лишь взгляда на её д’жа, чтобы узнать, кем она была раньше.</p><p>— Но д’жарра более не влияет на ваше общество. В свете оккупации это деление утратило всякий смысл.</p><p>Тир покачал головой.</p><p>— Это не имеет значения. Пророки всё так же ведают. И каждый раз, когда она улыбается Дукату, они кричат от гнева. Это оскорбление. Даже если бы она не играла никакой роли прежде, подобное уже было бы плохо. Но она ведек, и обменять предначертанный путь веры на постель кардассианца… — он сглотнул, будто пытаясь смыть слюной отвратительный привкус, — в её случае это не просто коллаборационизм, она настоящая разрушительница. И пока она жива, Пророки ни за что не станут помогать нам избавиться от захватчиков.</p><p>Я со вздохом прикрыл глаза.</p><p>— Итак, у баджорцев тоже есть причины желать ей смерти.</p><p>— Тоже?</p><p>Теперь скрывать было бессмысленно.</p><p>— Кто-то пытается её убить. И мой список подозреваемых только что вырос вдвое. Так что благодарю вас.</p><p>— Ох. Мне жаль.</p><p>— Нет, что вы, я действительно благодарен вам. Это весьма ценная информация.</p><p>— Ладно, — кивнул Тир. — Вам всё ещё нужны мои показания?</p><p>— Да. Благодарю.</p><p>— И что со мной случится после того, как я дам показания?</p><p>Его взгляд, устремлённый на меня, был настолько напряжённым и неподвижным, что мне было не по себе, и я избегал встречаться с ним, уже скучая по тому трясущемуся юноше, каким он был всего пять минут назад.</p><p>— Я не знаю, — ответил я.</p><p>— Конечно же знаете, — рассмеялся он. — Вы вернёте меня на распределение, откуда меня перенаправят на обработку руды, где я буду работать, пока не умру от нагрузки, или от голода, а вы тем временем успешно завершите своё расследование и продолжите поддерживать на этой станции порядок. Разве не так?</p><p>— Так, — с большим трудом выдавил я короткое слово. Не думать об этом было значительно легче. Так, не думая, мне было куда как проще наслаждаться мнимой безопасностью и поддерживать порядок с позиции того, кто не имеет личного интереса в происходящем. Быть… отстранённым.</p><p>— Или я могу помогать вам в расследовании, — прервал мои размышления Тир.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Уже помог, когда просветил вас относительно той стороны дела, над которой вы вряд ли даже задумались бы без моего участия. И возможно, я смогу и ещё в чём-то быть вам полезным.</p><p>Его снова трясло. Его будущая судьба полностью зависела от моего ответа, так что мне надо было очень тщательно подобрать слова.</p><p>— Ваше предложение не лишено смысла. Но я не уверен, что им будет этого достаточно.</p><p>Тир резко кивнул. Я оглядел его узкие плечи и тощую, буквально просвечивающую грудную клетку. На переработке руды такому и пары недель не протянуть.</p><p>— Как бы то ни было, я спрошу, — заключил я. — Когда приведу вас обратно на распределение. Спрошу, можно ли мне получить вас в подчинение.</p><p>Тир попытался улыбнуться, но его слишком затрясло от мои слов.</p><p>— Спасибо.</p><p>— Не стоит. А теперь… ваши показания.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Тупики и явление чёрта</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Расследование Одо на Терок Нор обостряется. Кусочки головоломки никак не складываются, а время утекает.</p><p>Меж тем на ГК-9 у Одо вообще нет времени на эту ерунду.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Сейчас самое время отвернуться и не видеть. Зелтвары здесь нет, а мелкая шушера, которую я сажаю под арест, всё лезет и лезет обратно в попытках здесь развернуться. Но как только Зелтвара убедится, что ей безопасно явиться сюда, я смогу взять сразу её, и мне никогда больше не придётся беспокоиться о подпольных хара-кошачьих боях. Мне, конечно, не по себе от всей этой затеи, но уверен, что это правильное решение.</p><p>Майор Кира заинтересованно вскинула голову.</p><p> — Вам от этой затеи не по себе.</p><p> — О да.</p><p> — Можно сказать, что это… — она сдержала озорную улыбку, — взбалтывает ваши желеобразные внутренности?</p><p> — Это ужасающе конкретно. Я бы… — Плечи Одо закаменели. — Вы тоже читаете эту историю.</p><p>Майор Кира наконец позволила себе рассмеяться и наклонилась на стуле вперёд.</p><p> — Весь день, как только пришла сюда, просто умираю от желания обсудить её с вами.</p><p> — Действительно.</p><p> — Да!</p><p> — Как она вообще к вам попала? Джейк клялся, что это лишь тренировка и никто этого не увидит, да и лейтенант Дакс обещала… Да о чём это я? Она вам и показала, ведь так?</p><p>Майор с энтузиазмом кивнула.</p><p> — И должна признаться, что я очень этому рада. Та сцена, где вы просто сидите и выдавливаете из Кварка информацию… Я буквально вижу, как вы это делаете! Вы когда-нибудь делали так в жизни? Просто ждали, вот так, пока он расколется?</p><p> — Нет. Не сказал бы, что у меня когда-либо было столько времени, чтобы убивать его на подобную тактику допроса.</p><p>Её улыбка резко померкла.</p><p> — Вы же не против всего этого, да? А то я могу поговорить с Джейком.</p><p>Одо вздохнул. Единственный союзник, на которого он мог рассчитывать…</p><p> — Я полагал, что именно вы сочтёте эту затею оскорбительной. Честное слово, я представил, как вы будете… праведно гневаться, когда советовал ему бросить это дело.</p><p> — О, я собиралась ему высказать… Но это и впрямь очень милая и интересная история, и вы, Одо, в ней такой героичный! Но, конечно, — улыбку на её лице сменило строгое выражение, — больше никто не должен это прочесть, — закончила она, вне всякого сомнения подразумевая Зиял.</p><p>Одо мрачно кивнул. Одно дело читать выдуманную подростком историю о том, как вы расследуете преступления, и совсем другое — читать о том, как пытаются убить вашу покойную мать.</p><p> — Одо? — позвала майор Кира, но, несмотря на мягкость тона, её брови были нахмурены, а взгляд устремлён куда-то через левое плечо. Одо дождался, пока она продолжит сама. — Вы действительно чувствуете себя здесь как в ловушке? На станции.</p><p> — Почему вы спрашиваете?</p><p> — Вы были здесь во время оккупации, а потом пришла Федерация, и никакой передышки. В смысле между сменой режимов. Должно быть, очень странное чувство. Вроде как, не важно, происходит что-то плохое или хорошее, вы всё равно здесь.</p><p>Одо не стал напоминать, что она вообще-то тоже была здесь ещё до вмешательства Федерации, и если его должность на протяжении всего времени оставалась неизменной, то её жизнь на ГК-9 радикально отличалась от жизни на Терок Нор. По сравнению с этим для него перемены прошли куда более плавно. С закрытыми глазами он мог бы и вовсе не заметить, что его отчёты уходят уже другому правительству, а «сэр» он говорит не тому же, кому говорил раньше. В случае майора Киры… Нерис… всё было совершенно иначе. Она оказалась в довольно странной ситуации, поскольку все её знания безнадёжно устарели ещё до того, как она сама достигла зрелости. И для неё станция и в самом деле осталась единственной константой. Здесь она провела лучшие и худшие дни своей жизни. И всё же она спрашивала его, не чувствует ли он себя здесь в ловушке. А не предлагала ему (или самой себе) разобраться в том, что испытывает сама.</p><p> — Полагаю, — в итоге сказал он, — это больше имеет отношение к чувствам юного Сиско. Не к моим.</p><p>Майор Кира кивнула своему левому плечу и глубоко вздохнула.</p><p> — Как бы там ни было, — широко улыбнулась она через мгновение, снова глядя на него, — жду не дождусь, когда смогу дочитать остальное… Когда он допишет. Что она скрывает? Кто убийца?</p><p> — Вы собираетесь читать до конца?</p><p> — А вы — нет? На чём вы остановились?</p><p> — Я добрался только до той части, где мы обнаруживаем, что д’жа па этой женщины означает, что та до оккупации была духовным лидером.</p><p> — У-у, вам нужно поймать Джейка, чтобы получить всё, что он написал после этого.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>————</p>
</div><p>С установлением личности напавшего на Тору Напрем посреди променада мужчины зацепок не прибавилось. Насколько было известно, у него не было ни партнёров, ни друзей, ни живых членов семьи. Довольно быстро мне удалось выяснить, что тот принадлежал той же касте, что и Тора, и до оккупации ему так же было предначертано стать ведеком. При опросе его товарищей по заключению те описали его как невыносимого ханжу. Однако если он и состоял в какой-либо группе, планировавшей смерть Торы Напрем, все следы этого были тщательно скрыты. Если всё это время убийцей был именно он, то можно было бы счесть дело закрытым и спокойно передохнуть… Однако он не укладывался в типаж, поскольку был, скорее, агрессивным возмущённым одиночкой. Ежедневно видеть её подле Дуката не могло не приводить в ярость кого-то, подобного ему: видеть, как женщина её касты отбрасывает — как, должно быть, виделось ему — дарованное пророками место в жизни. Как бы то ни было, само действие — своими руками вырвать её серьгу из уха — выглядело куда более экспрессивным, нежели тщательно продуманным, в отличие от всех прежних покушений, описанных мне ранее Торой. Этот мужчина не дал мне ровным счётом ни одной зацепки. Ну, разве что именно он и был тем самым убийцей, что я мог бы принять за гипотезу лишь если бы желал ошибиться.</p><p>Хорошим во всём этом было лишь то, что мне удалось заполучить контракт Тира Джолана и сменить его пребывание возле установки по обработке руды на службу под моим началом.</p><p>Он рассказал мне о своей жизни и о том, как так вышло, что в итоге он очутился на станции. Джилара, его старшая сестра, состояла в сопротивлении. Сам он рос, не поднимая головы, и прилагал множество усилий, чтобы оставаться незамеченным и держаться как можно дальше от неприятностей. В то время как она выбрала вступить в сопротивление, он — ради собственной безопасности — вычеркнул её из своей жизни и оборвал связь. И пожалел об этом решении два года назад, когда её убили. Несколько запоздало, но он попытался загладить свою вину, взяв на себя заботу о её вдове, Тарлис. Та несколько месяцев жила в его доме, и они вдвоём скорбели о Джиларе, но на протяжении всех этих месяцев Тарлис по-прежнему участвовала в сопротивлении, о чём Джолан не имел ни малейшего понятия. А неделю назад к нему в дом ворвались кардассианские солдаты и обнаружили там доказательства тайных встреч ячейки сопротивления. И несмотря на то, что Джолан и в самом деле не знал, что эти встречи проходят в его собственном доме, кардассианцы ему, конечно, не поверили.</p><p>Поскольку это было его первое преступление, и поскольку его сочли достаточно безобидным членом сопротивления (если вообще не сочувствующим), то наказание ему назначили отбывать на Терок Нор. И чтобы избежать худшей участи, ему пришлось притвориться, что заслуживает этого.</p><p>Куда отправили Тарлис, у него даже догадок не было, но он подозревал, что там гораздо хуже.</p><p>За то, что я избавил его от работы с рудой, он был благодарен, и незамедлительно проявил свою полезность. Не прошло и нескольких часов с момента, как его приписали ко мне, а он уже поймал воришку, едва взглянув в сторону прохожих. Решив, что ему не помешает лечь пораньше, я отослал его в каюты, где были расквартированы прочие мои подчинённые, и он снова поблагодарил меня — за достаточное время на обустройство.</p><p>Я же, перед тем как позволить себе удалиться на отдых, направился в кабинет, чтобы уладить оставшиеся дела: некоторые документы и прочую мелочь. Однако будучи уже достаточно близко, я заметил, что в кабинете уже кто-то есть. Я остановился. Уверен ли я, что запер двери, когда уходил? Я снова двинулся вперёд, гораздо медленнее, и разглядел, что внутри двое: женщина, сидящая в кресле для посетителей, Тора Напрем, и кардассианец в военной форме. Префект Дукат.</p><p> — Здравствуйте, — поприветствовал я их, входя в кабинет.</p><p>Дукат обернулся ко мне и улыбнулся. Будто другу.</p><p> — А! Одо.</p><p> — Префект Дукат, — я чуть склонил голову, — Тора Напрем.</p><p>Она встретилась со мной взглядом, в котором читалась безмолвная мольба: «Не говорите ему».</p><p> — Могу ли я поинтересоваться, что привело вас сюда сейчас? Надеюсь, ничего ужасного?</p><p> — Ну, — Дукат опустил снисходительный взгляд на Тору, — мы заглянули чтобы забрать серьгу. Полагаю, вы уже собрали с неё все улики, какие только могли.</p><p> — Так и есть.</p><p>Я прошёл за свой стол, к сейфу для вещественных доказательств.</p><p> — Но, Скрэйн, она и впрямь мне больше не нужна, — сказала Тора.</p><p>Дукат бросил на меня заговорщицкий взгляд, подначивая сделать вид, будто меня потрясло её заявление.</p><p> — Моя дорогая Напрем… — Он коснулся её искалеченного уха, и она прильнула к его руке и заглянула ему в глаза. — То, что ты больше не можешь её носить, вовсе не означает, что ты не можешь её забрать. — Он раздражённо обернулся ко мне и растянул губы в снисходительной улыбке. — Это самая ценная вещь, какая у неё была до встречи со мной. Столько чувств всегда из-за неё… И теперь вдруг она её не хочет?!</p><p>Я выложил серьгу на стол. Теперь, разглядывая её, я удивлялся, как мог упустить смысл этой замысловатой формы. Дополнительная цепочка, не столь затейливая, как у ведеков, но достаточно для того, чтобы обозначить высокое положение. Я перевёл взгляд на Тору, чтобы узнать, что она будет делать, но она лишь пристально смотрела на серьгу и ни сделала ни малейшего движения, чтобы её забрать.</p><p>Дукат вздохнул и потянулся сам.</p><p> — На случай, если ты передумаешь.</p><p> — Нет! — Рука Торы накрыла серьгу, прежде чем Дукат успел её коснуться. — Я заберу.</p><p>Дукат усмехнулся и покивал мне, будто делясь некоей шуткой для узкого круга. Я растянул губы в улыбке.</p><p> — Что-то ещё?</p><p> — На самом деле да, — ответил Дукат. — Мне бы хотелось узнать, как продвигается второе дело Напрем.</p><p>Тора застыла, но Дукат, похоже, этого не заметил.</p><p> — Второе дело?</p><p> — Об украденном браслете.</p><p>— О. Конечно. Как далеко я продвинулся в обнаружении браслета. К сожалению, зацепок по этому делу почти никаких. Я, разумеется, начал расследование, но… — Я посмотрел прямо на Напрем в надежде, что та поймёт, о каком расследовании я говорю. — Вынужден признать, что едва ли хоть сколько продвинулся. </p><p>— Ох, какая жалость, — мягко сказала она. </p><p>— Не волнуйся, моя дорогая, — сказал Дукат, коснувшись еë головы. — Мы можем найти тебе новый почти такой же. Я понимаю, что у тебя с ним связано много воспоминаний, но можно создать другие, уже с новым браслетом. Как думаешь?</p><p>Она покачала головой.</p><p>— У меня совсем нет на это времени. Завтра утром я покидаю станцию, и кто знает, когда<br/>
доведëтся вернуться. — В еë голосе звучало отчаяние. — Возможно, что никогда. </p><p>— Обещаю, что сделаю всё, что в моих силах. Я очень серьёзно настроен распутать это дело, — заверил я. </p><p>— Если Одо не найдет браслет до завтра, тогда он передаст мне его, как только найдёт, и я доставлю его тебе на Баджор. — Напрем отрешëнно кивнула, и Дукат снова обернулся ко мне: — Я волнуюсь за неë, — он говорил о ней так, будто еë здесь не было. — У меня уже такое чувство, будто это что-то личное. Сначала еë браслет, теперь серьга. Может ли быть так, что некто выбрал еë мишенью для серии жестоких розыгрышей?</p><p>Я перевёл взгляд на неё, и снова еë глаза молчаливо велели мне держать в тайне покушения на еë жизнь. </p><p>— Я бы об этом не волновался, полагаю, что браслет просто положили не туда или украли. А что касается серьги, то нападающий был безумен и не имел сообщников. А поскольку теперь он мёртв, для волнения нет причин. Просто странное совпадение, какие случаются на густонаселённых станциях вроде Терок Нор.</p><p>Похоже это немного развеяло тревогу префекта Дуката.</p><p>— Ну раз вы так думаете.</p><p>— Если вам понадобится что-то ещё, не стесняйтесь связываться со мной, — сказал я, подспудно опасаясь, что нетипичная для меня услужливость может навести его на мысль, что я что-то скрываю.</p><p> — Непременно. Благодарю вас. — Он погладил Тору по волосам, совершенно не заботясь, что у этого действия есть зритель, и внутри меня внезапно поднялась волна отвращения. — Что ж, значит, здесь мы разобрались со всеми делами. У нас всё, Напрем?</p><p>Та поднялась, аккуратно пряча д’жа-па в искусно задрапированный кармашек на платье.</p><p> — Благодарю вас, Одо. За всё.</p><p> — Удачи вам, Одо, — пожелал Дукат, уже стоя в дверях. Я уже почти приготовился рухнуть в кресло, как он вдруг развернулся. — Вы же начальник безопасности. Так что знаете, как и что тут делается.</p><p> — Полагаю, по большей части так и есть.</p><p> — Как бы вы убили кого-нибудь здесь, на станции?</p><p>Казалось, что вопрос ни с чем не связан, однако ответ на него невольно возник у меня в голове. Просочился бы в ваши апартаменты и принял форму чего-нибудь, чему там самое место, подумал я. Выждал бы подходящее время… Возможно, пока вы моетесь. Или спите. И тогда трансформировал бы одну из конечностей в клинок и по-тихому вспорол бы вам горло. И вы бы, не в силах закричать, смотрели за тем, как я, обтерев вашу кровь о простыни, сбегаю через вентиляцию. И никто не нашёл бы ни следа моего там пребывания, ни орудия убийства. Лишь вам было бы известно, что это сделал я, но у вас уже не было бы возможности на меня указать…</p><p>Дукат в ожидании ответа склонил голову набок. </p><p> — Я бы не стал никого убивать, — сказал я. Не кривя душой, потому что убить было бы слишком просто. И потому что лишь я мог бы сделать это, не оставив ни одной улики. И я бы никогда не арестовал никого за преступление, которое совершил сам. И мне не хотелось… не хочется, чтобы убили меня.</p><p> — Кажется, нам следует быть благодарными за ваши непоколебимые моральные принципы, — сказал Дукат, снисходительно улыбаясь, и мысленно я с ним согласился: ему и впрямь следовало быть очень благодарным.</p><p>Положив ладонь Торе Напрем на талию, Дукат повёл её в сторону их апартаментов, поскольку было уже поздно. Я провожал их взглядом, пока они не скрылись из вида, и лишь тогда опустился в кресло. И наконец-то смог перевести дыхание.</p><p>Я бы никогда не признался, что боюсь префекта Дуката или ненавижу его. Однако я его боялся. И — как бы ни старался оставаться беспристрастным — ненавидел. В нём было что-то отталкивающее и ужасающее. Стоило мне провести несколько минут в его присутствии, и становилось сложно удерживать форму. Не представляю, как Торе Напрем удавалось его выносить. </p><p>Мне нужно было выяснить, что происходит, и спасти этой женщине жизнь. Она заслуживала хотя бы этого. У меня нет сердца, нет крови, которую ему нужно было бы гнать по венам, чтобы доставить к мышцам, которых я тоже лишён. Но у меня есть чувства, пусть и нет органа, который бы за них отвечал. Они есть, даже если я не знаю, где именно они расположены. Они текут сквозь меня, у них иная плотность… Можно сказать, даже иной цвет, чем у основы моей сущности. Будь у меня возможность взглянуть со стороны, я бы, наверное, задался вопросом, каким образом Торе Напрем удалось настолько быстро вмешать свой цвет к моему. Почему её заботы вдруг стали волновать меня так сильно? Почему меня волновало то, что должно было волновать и заботить её, то, что не имело ни малейшего отношения ни ко мне, ни к делу вообще. Взгляни я на себя со стороны, я бы забеспокоился о том, не сделался ли я вдруг слишком пристрастен. Но для того, чтобы остановиться и задуматься, я тогда слишком устал и слишком боялся не успеть и увидеть её мёртвой. Так что её цвет мешался с моим и дальше, его завихрения подстёгивали меня, его сияние понукало быстрее раскрыть дело. И найти убийцу.</p><p>Я внимательно прошерстил всё, что мне уже было известно. Я точно что-то упустил из виду ранее. Но что? Случай с репликатором. Доставка. Турболифт. Что между ними общего? Чтобы это провернуть, требовалось наличие специальных навыков. За исключением доставки. И всё это, за тем же исключением, потребовало после весьма заметной починки. Кому-то пришлось явиться в апартаменты Торы Напрем, чтобы починить репликатор. И у кого-то должна была быть причина прийти туда же, чтобы что-то доставить. </p><p>Помимо турболифта, всё остальное требовало доступа к её апартаментам. И если за покушениями стояли баджорцы, в этом крылось решение. Мелкий ремонт и доставку зачастую поручали именно баджорским рабочим. И, не задумываясь, впускали их ради этого куда и когда угодно. Тора сказала, что первой попыткой убийства был неисправный репликатор. Но что, если это ложный след? Отравление — весьма ненадёжный способ кого-то убить. Но что, если это изначально было лишь поводом, чтобы убийца мог попасть в апартаменты? Но тогда почему он — или она — не убил Тору, пока занимался починкой, и не оставил ничего в апартаментах, что могло бы убить её позже? Или причина в том, что в это время там находились и Тора, и Дукат, что делало невозможным даже попытку. И если это так, значит, способ убийства предполагает конкретное место и время — не бомбу, не что-то, что может убить потом — потому что даже присутствие Дуката не помешало бы улучить момент, чтобы это что-то подложить. Из чего следует, что убивать собирались лично.</p><p>В таком случае доставка была второй попыткой проникнуть в апартаменты. Потому пытавшийся и сбежал так быстро. Нельзя исключать вероятность, что накладка в расписании охраны была лишь случайным совпадением, а убийца лишь воспользовался представившейся возможностью и постучался в нужную дверь. И сбежал, заслышав шум и решив, что сменяющий охранник подходит к месту караула. И наконец — турболифт. Это казалось совершенно безрассудным. Какой бы способ убийства ни требовал от убийцы находиться в одном помещении с Торой, он был отвергнут после того, как были предприняты две попытки и обе провалились. Попытка с турболифтом выбивалась из условий, но так же не сработала. </p><p>А как же мужчина, набросившийся на Тору на променаде? Он не мог не знать, что его за это убьют. Немедленно. Его нападение было направленным и необычайно целеустремлённым. Будь он членом группы, для них было бы ужасной глупостью раскрыть свои намерения подобным образом. Нет. Больше похоже на то, что он понятия не имел, что кто-то пытается убить Тору Напрем. Нелепое совпадение. Не объясняющее, однако, почему те, что планировали такие продуманные схемы, совершили в итоге столь отчаянную третью попытку, после чего внезапно прекратили их.</p><p>Из всего этого следовало, что убийца (или убийцы) всё ещё где-то поблизости, планируют нечто, чего она не сможет избежать. Следующим утром Тора Напрем ступит на борт шаттла, и если только моё чутьё меня не обманывало, они сделают всё, чтобы она не достигла Баджора живой.</p><p>Но как их обнаружить? С самого начала мне казалось, что всё это было лишь за тем, чтобы иметь возможность подобраться как можно ближе к жертве… Первой была попытка во время починки репликатора. То есть, если я найду того, кто чинил репликатор, я найду и убийцу? Мне казалось, я хватаюсь за соломинку, но я не мог не попробовать. Старательно не обращая внимания на голосок, шептавший, что столь долгое время не обращать внимания на такую важную улику просто непростительно с моей стороны, я поднял записи о ремонтных работах за ту неделю, когда был сломан репликатор Торы. Но в нужный мне день единственными работами были:</p>
<ul>
<li>мелкий ремонт грузового судна ференги;</li>
<li>мелкий ремонт верхушки второго пилона;</li>
<li>мелкий ремонт кардассианского шаттла.</li>
</ul><p>В списке не было ничего необычного. Просто починка заняла на несколько дней больше. Однако в списках следующего дня репликатора тоже не оказалось. Как и через день. Через два дня значился мелкий ремонт репликатора на другой стороне станции, но в апартаментах — ничего. В сущности, репликатор Торы Напрем не чинили на протяжении целой недели с указанного ею дня, когда тот сработал неправильно. Целую неделю — ни упоминания. Несмотря на стоящую вокруг жару, внутри меня всё похолодело. Может, ей его так и не починили? Нет. Она же упоминала, что Дукат дразнил её, когда заказывал ремонт. Что-то было не так. Кто-то счёл этот инцидент достаточно важным, чтобы изменить записи. Кто-то, обладающий нужным навыком — или допуском — чтобы это проделать. То есть всё-таки кардассианец? В расстройстве я поднялся из-за стола и принялся ходить туда-сюда по кабинету. Мне очень нужен был свежий взгляд.</p><p>Через два часа после того, как Дукат и Тора Напрем покинули мой кабинет, я послал за Тиром Джоланом. Тот прибыл через несколько минут, встрёпанный и полусонный.</p><p> — Тир. Присядьте, пожалуйста. У нас есть дело, — начал я, когда он сел. — Обычно в подобных случаях я не прибегаю к помощи кого-либо, с кем работал вместе недостаточно долго… Однако нынешнее дело не терпит отлагательств и при том довольно деликатное, так что мне не хотелось бы задействовать в расследовании кого-либо, кроме тех, кто уже вовлечён. Например, как вы.</p><p> — Уже вовлечён? Но я не…</p><p> — Я говорю о деле Торы Напрем.</p><p> — Коллаборационистки.</p><p> — Если вам будет угодно. Но прошу вас пока что отложить личные чувства в сторону. Эта женщина нуждается в нашей помощи. И увеличением количества охраны дело не ограничивается. Всё гораздо серьёзнее, чем мы могли бы представить, и у нас не получится выяснить, кто пытается её убить, пока мы не знаем, какой из сторон она симпатизирует.</p><p> — Она не сказала вам, на чьей она стороне?</p><p> — Нет.</p><p> — А вам не приходило в голову, что она может не придерживаться ни одной из сторон?</p><p> — Но тогда кто так старательно пытается её убить?</p><p>Тир пожал плечами.</p><p> — Так рассуждать нельзя. Иначе мы с тем же успехом можем записать себе поражение и убить её своими руками. Вот, — я протянул ему падд, — здесь всё, что у меня есть на данный момент. В остальном: мне известно, что она боится. Боится того, кто пытается её убить, боится сказать, на чьей она стороне… И даже то, что она что-то от меня скрывает, само по себе уже улика. Я хочу, чтобы вы прошлись по этим данным, и если вам понадобится доступ к чему-либо ещё, составьте мне список, поскольку самостоятельно получить доступ вы, по очевидным причинам, не можете.Я скоро вернусь. И если вы покинете кабинет, я об этом узнаю.</p><p>Я заблокировал дверь кодом, закрыв Тира внутри в одиночестве. Мне было непросто оставить кого-то в непосредственной близости от моих документов, но чтобы их взломать, ему потребовалось бы довольно много времени… так много, что это делало взлом бессмысленным. С какой стороны ни посмотри, я был в полном отчаянии, и ни к чему было притворяться, что это не так. Я расправил плечи и нырнул в мутный сумрак променада.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Не тереби верёвку повешенного</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>На Терок Нор Одо начинает подозревать, что дело — не то, чем кажется. Но не слишком ли поздно?</p><p>Тем временем Одо с ГК-9 наконец смиряется с литературной славой.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Доктору Джулиану Баширу хотя бы достало вежливости постучать, прежде чем ворваться к Одо в кабинет.</p><p>— Вы уже добрались до части с Гараком?</p><p>Одо поднял взгляд от текущих дел и встретил его улыбку с тщательно выверенным безразличием.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— О. Вам нужно стрясти с Джейка всё, что он успел дописать. Там наконец началось самое интересное.</p><p>Одо вздохнул. Можно было и не спрашивать, как доктору удалось заполучить историю. Одо уже смирился с тем, что к этому времени её читают все и каждый на станции, и, скорее всего, все их семьи, где бы они ни находились, и даже их друзья по академии. Сейчас он не удивился бы даже, получив сообщение от Дуката — с поздравлениями с героической ролью его выдуманного альтер-эго.</p><p>— Что ж, хорошо.</p><p>— И много вы успели? Прочитать…</p><p>— Как раз дошёл до части, где… Одо столкнулся с префектом Дукатом.</p><p>— О! Обожаю эту сцену, — немедленно откликнулся доктор Башир. — То, как вы мысленно спланировали его убийство, зная, что это невозможно. И то, что параллельно у вас с Напрем шёл разговор на совсем другую тему. Прямо у него под носом! — Башир неуклюже плюхнулся за стол напротив Одо. — Я никогда не задумывался прежде, что вам приходилось отчитываться Дукату, — сказал он. — То есть я знал, что вы ему отчитывались, но но никогда по-настоящему не задумывался об этом. На что это было похоже? Его поведение действительно было таким отталкивающим и оскорбительным, как описано в этой истории?</p><p>— Откровенно говоря, — Одо снова вздохнул, — я был куда больше озабочен тем, чтобы поддерживать порядок и не умереть. А Дукату я просто пересылал отчёты. Он… мне не нравился. Но открыто ненавидеть его было слишком рискованно.</p><p>Башир нахмурился.</p><p>— Нет, я не спорю, история, созданная воображением Джейка Сиско, куда более захватывающая… Но это правда.</p><p>— Что ж. В любом случае, вы просто обязаны прочитать следующую часть. В ней есть Гарак.</p><p>Стоило признать, что Одо было интересно, как именно Джейк вписал бы в свою историю «Загадочного Портного».</p><p>— А что об этом думает сам Гарак?</p><p>Башир поморщился.</p><p>— О. Он не читал. Пока что. Человеческие детективы не кажутся ему занимательными. Но я как раз шёл к нему в магазин проверить, не собрался ли он… Может, мне стоит его предупредить…</p><p>— Тогда… Не буду вас более задерживать, — сказал Одо, будто это именно он пригласил Башира зайти. — До свидания.</p><p>— До свидания, Одо! Не забудьте забрать у Джейка новую часть.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>————</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Этот визит я откладывал до последнего. К этому мужчине.</p><p>Когда я прибыл на станцию, он уже был здесь, и уверен: он останется здесь и после того, как мне удастся отсюда выбраться.</p><p>О кардассианцах мне известно немногое, но я повидал достаточно, чтобы уяснить, что починка солдатской формы — наименее уважаемое занятие, какое только они могут поручить кому-то своего вида. Кто бы он ни был (и кем бы он ни был раньше), он явно разозлил кого-то не того. И разозлил в достаточной степени, чтобы удостоиться настолько лишённого уважения положения.</p><p>У самых дверей его лавки я замешкался. Как только я его привлеку, пути назад не будет. Я уже должен был ему услугу, и даже подумать о том, что буду должен ему две, было ужасно. Но я, будто челнок с неисправным варп-ядром, завис посреди нигде. У меня было слишком много концов, и если кто и мог подсказать мне, за который из них потянуть, чтобы в итоге не упереться в стену или в труп баджорки, то только он.</p><p>В лавке было темно, по кругу безмолвными стражами виднелись силуэты недочиненной формы. Столь поздним вечером дверь должна была быть заперта, но она легко открылась, впуская меня внутрь.</p><p>— Ах! — донеслось из тёмного угла, в тенях которого скрывался рабочий стол, и в тусклый свет выступил Гарак. — Начальник службы безопасности. Какая приятная неожиданность. — Он отложил в сторону форму, над которой работал перед моим приходом, и растянул губы в неискренней улыбке. — Не уверен, что мы раньше встречались. Одо, верно?</p><p>— Господин Гарак, — произнёс я, — не притворяйтесь, что забыли. Несколько месяцев тому назад вы помогали мне в деле До-ана.</p><p>Он замер и зашарил глазами вокруг.</p><p>— Неужели? До-ан… До-ан? — Его озадаченный взгляд вернулся ко мне. — Боюсь, я не припомню никаких совместных дел, связанных с этим. Однако же я днями напролёт беседую с людьми. Надеюсь, я был вам тогда полезен.</p><p>Я поджал губы — эта полная дружелюбия маска ужасно раздражала. Как и то, что я так легко раздражался. Всего две фразы. Похоже, пора поднять ставки.</p><p>— Весьма полезны. Благодаря вашим советам мне удалось поймать убийцу…</p><p>— Я рад.</p><p>— … действуя в точности наоборот.</p><p>Улыбка Гарака стала шире.</p><p>— Так вы всё же решились на засаду? Как прозаично.</p><p>— Вряд ли можно назвать прозаичной засаду, когда у вас есть возможность во время неё весь вечер незаметно находиться в каюте подозреваемого прямо рядом с ним.</p><p>— А, — он поковырял торчащую из формы нитку, по-видимому, ни в коей мере не находя мои способности интересными. — И чем же я могу быть вам полезным сегодня? Сомневаюсь, что вам могут пригодиться мои портняжные навыки.</p><p>— Боюсь, дело, приведшее меня сюда, довольно неприятное.</p><p>— О нет. Надеюсь, ничего слишком страшного? Никаких заговоров с целью убийства или ради того, чтобы взорвать корабль?</p><p>— А вы слышали что-то о заговорах с целью убийства?</p><p>— Пока работаешь здесь, чего только ни наслушаешься. Самое сложное — отличить истину от домыслов. Хотя, по моему опыту, выдумки тоже истинны.</p><p>— И всё же, заговор?</p><p>— И кто же привлёк ваше пристальное внимание? Ходят слухи, что вас видели в компании прекрасной баджорской дамы. Не она ли забивает вам голову убийственными историями?</p><p>Я глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с силами.</p><p>— Господин Гарак, я понимаю, что вы расцениваете прямой разговор как бестактность, но на кону жизнь женщины, неделя была нелёгкой, и я устал играть в игры. Скажите уже: слышали ли вы что-то или не слышали о планируемом убийстве Торы Напрем? Я знаю, что вам что-то известно, потому что вам всегда что-то известно. Вопрос лишь в том, используете ли вы это знание, чтобы спасти жизнь женщине.</p><p>Гарак нахмурился.</p><p>— У нас так много общего.</p><p>Я выпрямился. Похоже, это была пустая трата времени… Но я хотя бы не стал должен ему ещё одну услугу.</p><p>— Нет, честное слово, Одо, так и есть. Мы с вами оба отвержены и брошены, мы не имеем значения для своего народа.</p><p>Замерев в дверях, я скрестил руки на груди.</p><p>— О, пожалуйста, переходите уже к сути.</p><p>— И мы с вами оба здесь, на этой станции, не потому, что должны здесь находиться, и не потому, что таково наше желание — нам просто больше некуда податься.</p><p>Я не решился прокомментировать это заявление, и Гарак, снова расплывшись в улыбке, продолжил:</p><p>— Но, конечно, на этой станции вряд ли найдётся кто-либо, кто действительно хочет здесь быть. И потому, полагаю, все мы в некотором роде имеем много общего. — Рассуждая, он снова взял в руки недоделанную форму. — Благодаря своей работе я пересекаюсь со множеством разных личностей. Не так давно даже пошил несколько нарядов для госпожи Торы. У неё были… некоторые вполне понятные опасения, что ей не удастся найти подходящий крой, способный подчеркнуть достоинства её фигуры, и могу вас заверить, ничуть не приукрашивая свои умения, что я выдержал это испытание и обрамил её красоту должным образом. Вы согласны со мной?</p><p>Я устремил на него взгляд, которым долго отучал себя смотреть на тех, кто мог бы мне помочь. А он в ответ на моё недоверие — улыбнулся.</p><p>— У меня на родине есть поговорка: “не трудись теребить верёвку повешенного”. На кардасси это звучит в рифму, чтобы даже дети могли запомнить. Догадываетесь, что она означает?</p><p>Я возвёл глаза к потолку.</p><p>— О, прошу, просветите меня. Что она означает?</p><p>— Это значит, что если кто-то раз за разом принимает неверные решения, пытаться спасти этого кого-то — бесполезно. Не утруждайся трепать верёвку повешенного, потому что даже если та порвётся, это будет лишь краткая отсрочка. Казнь всё равно состоится, потому что казнь — это неизбежное следствие множества неверных решений.</p><p>Высказывание, идеально подходящее для общества, в котором принято верить в непогрешимость системы правосудия. На миг я даже позавидовал подобной уверенности.</p><p>— Я не собираюсь помогать вам оттого, что жизни дамы угрожает опасность. Уверен, смерть настигнет её, если… как только её тайна будет раскрыта. И это будет не убийство, это будет… Моралью. И не потому, что меня волнует, чем закончится это представление. Честное слово. Мне абсолютно искренне неинтересно, сумеете ли вы это предотвратить или нет.</p><p>Я развернулся, окончательно собравшись уйти.</p><p>— О, я помогу вам. Я лишь хочу, чтобы вы не обманывались насчёт причины.</p><p>— И в чём причина?</p><p>— Если этот заговор воплотится, вы тоже окажетесь замешаны, и уже вас предадут смерти. И вот этого я хотел бы избежать.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Тора Напрем вне опасности.</p><p>— О чём вы говорите?.. Это не?..</p><p>Гарак нетерпеливо отмахнулся.</p><p>— Да, конечно, её жизнь под угрозой, но не больше обычного.</p><p>— Но заговор…</p><p>— Нет никакого заговора с целью убить Тору Напрем. Не над ней нависла непосредственная угроза. Вы гоняетесь за призраками. Я покажу выход, задав единственный вопрос: кто починил репликатор Торы Напрем?</p><p>Я нахмурился.</p><p>— Кто-то должен был, я просто ещё не выяснил, кто. Записи подчистили.</p><p>Гарак приподнял бровь, безмолвно вопрошая, и внутри меня всё похолодело. Действительно, мне было неизвестно, кто занимался ремонтом, но гораздо важнее было то, что я не знал, занимались ли им вообще.</p><p>— Его могли не ремонтировать вовсе. Но почему?</p><p>— Чего ради чинить то, что не ломалось?</p><p>— Но она сказала… Зачем ей об этом лгать?</p><p>— И впрямь, зачем бы? До свидания, Одо, — дружелюбно кивнул он мне. — Помните об этом, когда вас всё же не казнят. — Под моим пристальным взглядом движения, когда он пожал плечами, будто сделались ещё мягче. — Всегда полезно, если кто-то в системе правосудия должен вам услугу. Или уже пару, я полагаю.</p><p>Его взгляд вернулся к недочиненной форме, подчёркивая, что разговор окончен, и я покинул тёмную лавку, оставляя её хозяина беседовать с затянутыми в форму манекенами и подслушивать, о чём шепчет Терок Нор.</p><p>Дорога до моего кабинета казалась долгой как никогда, и я был благодарен, что по времени станции уже наступила глухая ночь, поскольку я мог поклясться, что при виде меня любой на променаде — будь то кардассианец, баджорец или торговец — разглядит мой позор: я совершил ошибку новичка. Она настолько убедила меня в том, что говорит, что я куда больше был готов поверить в то, что кто-то изменил записи, чем допустить, что она мне солгала.</p><p>Гарак сказал, что опасность грозит не ей — кому-то другому. Но кому? И почему, если заговор успешно осуществится, буду замешан я? Пройдя лишь половину пути, я остановился, замерев в центре променада. Дукат. Они собиралась убить Дуката. А я буду замешан, потому что преступник — Тора Напрем. Я мысленно вернулся в тот день, когда она велела охраннице выйти, и мы с Торой, двое не кардассианцев, говорили наедине — так, должно быть, это и выглядело со стороны. И если заговор удастся… Именно со мной Тора совещалась без свидетелей. Моё расследование вернулось к самому началу. Нет, теперь было куда хуже, чем в начале. У меня была новая жертва, был новый убийца, но не было ни малейшей догадки, как это свершится, и менее суток на то, чтобы решить загадку.</p><p>В кабинете меня дожидался Тир.</p><p>— Я составил список того, на что хотел бы взглянуть.</p><p>— Изменение в планах, Тир. Жертва не она. Она — убийца.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Она собирается убить… кого-то.</p><p>— Дуката, — сказал Тир, нахмурившись, и пожал плечами, когда я озадаченно посмотрел на него. — Кого ещё ей пытаться убить?</p><p>Я согласно хмыкнул.</p><p>— Мне нужно, чтобы вы просмотрели всё, что есть на Дуката. Всё, к чему мы можем получить доступ. Сразу скажу, это довольно немного, но всё, что вам удастся найти о его делах и передвижениях, основываясь на записях о его приближённых: любые не тайные встречи, каждый, кто за последнюю неделю побывал в его апартаментах — я хочу об этом знать. Ещё мне хотелось бы узнать его расписание на сегодня.</p><p>— Только на сегодня?</p><p>Этим утром Тора покидает станцию. Если она собирается действовать, то сейчас или никогда.</p><p>— Только на сегодня. А я, пока вы всё это ищите, постараюсь выяснить, что скрывает Тора.</p><p>Запереть её сейчас было бы простым решением, но неправильным. Существовала вероятность, что она уже приступила к осуществлению своего плана, и раскрытие её как заговорщицы могло лишь подтолкнуть её действовать быстрее.</p><p>Мне почти ничего не удалось найти о её семье — за исключением Напрем, все они были убиты. В начале оккупации подобное было в порядке вещей: ради снижения морального духа народа убивали высшее духовенство. Очевидно, семье Торы удавалось скрываться на протяжении многих лет, тайно неся учение о пророках, а когда их поймали, её, вместо того, чтобы убить вместе с остальными, отобрали как «девушку для утех». Везучая.</p><p>Довольно скоро она снискала расположение Дуката, но он был не первым «покровителем». Сомнительная честь называться первым принадлежала тому, кто изначально сохранил ей жизнь.</p><p>Однако, как бы печально это ни было, вся эта информация ничуть не помогла мне приблизиться к ответу на вопрос «как она собирается это провернуть». И как планирует выйти сухой из воды. Охранница сопровождала её везде, и в подобных обстоятельствах было попросту невозможно передать кому-либо послание. Разве что очень размытое.</p><p>Отчаявшись, я просмотрел записи грузов, торговый журнал, расписание прибытий и отправлений. Всё было в полном порядке — чётко и выверено, без помарок и ошибок. Я уже готов был отбросить падд на пол, когда наконец увидел это.</p><p>В расписании на отбытие этим утром стояли только два корабля: частный челнок Торы Напрем до Баджора и загадочное торговое судно, зафрахтованное Кварком. И этот самый «корабль недели» подпольной торговой сети Кварка стоял в расписании всего на пять минут раньше челнока Торы Напрем. До того я, как и обещал Кварку в обмен на сотрудничество, не обращал на это внимания. Однако теперь я припомнил, как заледенел Кварк, стоило мне упомянуть этот корабль. Тогда я заключил, что он напуган, поскольку перевозит что-то серьёзное — оружие, биомиметический гель, чистую латину? — только Пророкам известно, что. Но теперь, вспоминая разговор… Это его «вам известно об этом грузе?» — он казался более удивлённым, чем напуганным. И «но если вы знаете о нём, почему вы вообще…» Почему я вообще спрашивал о Торе Напрем? Этот груз явно имел ко всему этому отношение, и это было буквально у меня перед глазами, как только я начал разговор с Кварком. Сам груз, кардассианские рик-орехи, был очевидно безвреден.</p><p>Я должен был проверить.</p><p>— Тир.</p><p>— Мне всё ещё не удалось ничего найти, — отозвался он, подняв взгляд. — Что бы она ни готовила, в записях ни следа.</p><p>— Оставьте это. Мне нужно, чтобы вы взяли команду и провели внеплановый досмотр вот этого судна, — я протянул ему падд.</p><p>— Это всё ещё в рамках закона? Разве нам не нужно?..</p><p>Заметив мой взгляд, он мгновенно замолчал.</p><p>— Скорее всего, вы ничего не найдёте, но всё же — возьмите ещё нескольких помощников и проведите досмотр. А мне нужно увидеться с барменом.</p><p>Я снова направился в бар Кварка. Так и знал, что мы с ним ещё увидимся, прежде чем всё закончится.</p><p>Час был чрезвычайно ранний, так что официально бар ещё был закрыт, однако Кварк, как и всегда, был внутри. Как главный элемент окружающего его изменчивого ландшафта.</p><p>— Кварк.</p><p>— Одо.</p><p>Никаких любезностей. Никаких отпираний. Простое приветствие. Он знал, зачем я здесь, и знал, что вот-вот проиграет.</p><p>— Насчёт того фрахтера, который вы сегодня отправляете…</p><p>— По факту, не моего. И я думал, вы сказали, что закроете на него глаза.</p><p>— Так и было. К счастью, я опомнился.</p><p>— Там совершенно нечего искать.</p><p>— Кардассианские рик-орехи, верно?</p><p>— Да. И вы не найдёте там ничего, кроме них.</p><p>— Возможно. Но это не единственный груз. Я прав?</p><p>Кварк ничего не ответил. Осторожно опустил протёртый стакан, взял следующий.</p><p>— Как она заполучила в помощники вас?</p><p>Его руки на миг замерли, и он встретился со мной взглядом.</p><p>— А вы как думаете?</p><p>— Вы отвратительны.</p><p>— Я бизнесмен! — сказал он, вскидывая руки. — Но по необходимости принимаю и натуральный обмен. И поверьте мне, ей есть, что предложить.</p><p>— То есть вы согласились стать пособником в убийстве?</p><p>Кварк со вздохом поставил стакан на место.</p><p>— Одо. Не знаю, есть ли у вашего вида инстинкт самосохранения, но у моего — есть. Так что не могли бы вы не орать, когда обсуждаете подобные темы рядом со мной?</p><p>— Что ещё вам известно о её планах? Потому что если они увенчаются успехом, я прослежу за тем, чтобы вы пошли как соучастник.</p><p>— Префекту приятно будет узнать, что вы так печётесь о спасении его жизни, — усмехнулся Кварк.</p><p>— Я пекусь о том, чтобы предотвратить убийство.</p><p>Но моя беспристрастная преданность правосудию Кварка явно не впечатляла.</p><p>— Больше мне ничего не известно. И на сей раз это правда. Лишь то, что они должны телепортировать её с челнока до того, как тот рванёт.</p><p>— Рванёт?</p><p>— И потом отвезти её в… — он хмыкнул, — пространство, контролируемое Федерацией, где она попросит политического убежища.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Больше мне не известно ничего.</p><p>Не в первый раз я пожелал иметь возможность успокоиться и взбодриться посредством крепкого напитка, как это делали гуманоиды.</p><p>— Федерация не примет убийцу кардассианского префекта, отношения между Кардассией и Федерацией сейчас слишком хрупкие.</p><p>— Однако, как я уже сказал, это всё, что мне известно. Я выполнил свою часть сделки и не выспрашивал подробностей её плана.</p><p>— Но ей ни за что не получить убежище… разве что они не свяжут убийство с ней…</p><p>Что-то с часовым механизмом. Или, что более подходяще, что-то, связанное с Дукатом напрямую. Что-то удалённого действия и достаточно надёжное, чтобы убить только его. Чтобы она могла потом сказать, что кто-то собирался убить их обоих, и тогда Федерация не будет уделять её просьбе слишком пристальное внимание — отношение этого союза к оккупации, с их-то пресловутой праведной моралью, вполне очевидно. Они будут просто счастливы её спасти.</p><p>— Благодарю вас, Кварк, — быстро произнёс я и спешно покинул бар.</p><p>В кабинете меня снова ждал уже вернувшийся Тир.</p><p>— Что вы нашли? — спросил я, проходя к сейфу с вещественными доказательствами.</p><p>— Ничего! Мы ничего не нашли. Кардассианские рик-орехи. Кучи и кучи кардассианских рик-орехов, в точности как в предоставленных фрахтером накладных. Я и в самом деле не понимаю, как этот груз связан со всем этим. Одо, — продолжил он, когда я не ответил, перекапывая хранящиеся в сейфе улики, — что бы она ни планировала, я не понимаю, как она это провернёт.</p><p>— Ну, я хотя бы знаю, как она планирует выйти сухой из воды, — ответил я, наконец-то выудив нужное. — Идёмте…</p><p>— Погодите… Как?</p><p>— Она собирается умереть.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Следуйте за мной.</p><p>Утро на станции уже официально наступило. По променаду сновали лавочники, и мы шли так быстро, как только было возможно, не привлекая излишнего внимания. До апартаментов Дуката мы добрались за несколько минут.</p><p>— У нас чрезвычайная ситуация, — обратился я к охраннику. — Мне необходимо немедленно переговорить с префектом Дукатом.</p><p>Охранник заметно смутился, но вызвал Дуката по коммуникатору, и тот почти без промедления появился в дверях, едва одетый и крайне взбешённый.</p><p>— В чём дело, Одо?</p><p>— Префект Дукат, у меня есть основания полагать, что прямо сейчас вам и Торе Напрем угрожает неотвратимая смертельная опасность.</p><p>— Неужели? И ради этого вы меня разбудили? — Он улыбнулся. — Одо, мне постоянно грозит неотвратимая смертельная опасность.</p><p>За ним, оправляя платье, показалась Тора Напрем, неимоверно бледная.</p><p>— Нам обоим? — уточнила она. — Почему вы считаете, что именно сейчас?</p><p>Я достал браслет.</p><p>— Если не ошибаюсь, это принадлежит вам.</p><p>Тора взглянула на браслет, потом снова подняла взгляд на меня.</p><p>— Да, — осторожно согласилась она, и я убрал браслет обратно в карман.</p><p>— У меня есть основания полагать, что… — обратился я к Дукату, — … его спрятал убийца.</p><p>— И с какой же целью? — спросил он.</p><p>— Чтобы отвлечь меня, — ответил я, глядя мимо него прямо на Тору. Казалось, вся кровь отхлынула от её лица, кожа на котором в неверном освещении станции сделалась белой, как баджорские лилии. — Я бы хотел поместить вас обоих в охраняемые камеры.</p><p>Дукат расхохотался.</p><p>— Боюсь, Одо, что это невозможно. Вы можете забрать её, но для управления станцией необходимо моё личное присутствие. Я удвою охрану на сутки. Это вас удовлетворит?</p><p>Меня это не удовлетворяло, но я не мог указывать Дукату, и лишь сдержанно кивнул.</p><p>— Тир, уведите Тору Напрем в охраняемую камеру, и не оставляйте её в одиночестве.</p><p>— Прямо сейчас? — спросила она необычайно высоким голосом, и я тут же понял, что каков бы ни был её план, она ещё не осуществила его. — Предполагается, что я должна покинуть станцию всего через несколько часов. Уверена, что моей обычной охраны хватит, чтобы уберечь меня на это время.</p><p>Я бесстрастно склонил голову.</p><p>— Незамедлительно. Разве вы не хотите оказаться в безопасности?</p><p>— Разумеется, — ответила она, стиснув зубы, и позволила Тиру себя вывести.</p><p>— Присмотрите за ней, пока я не вернусь.</p><p>Тир согласно кивнул.</p><p>Я проследил, как они заворачивают за угол, и развернулся обратно к Дукату, как только удостоверился, что они меня не услышат.</p><p>— Я должен попросить вас, префект, чтобы вы, после того как покинете апартаменты, не возвращались сюда, пока я и мои помощники не удостоверимся, что здесь чисто.</p><p>Он улыбнулся, моя серьёзность его забавляла.</p><p>Первым делом я послал приказ отложить отправление челнока Торы и грузового судна ференги до тех пор, пока не убежусь в том, что они безопасны. Следующие два часа я наблюдал за обыском апартаментов Дуката, но мы так ничего и не нашли. Ни взрывчатки, на странных устройств. Всё было в порядке. Я сообщил Дукату, что его апартаменты проверены, и он может возвращаться, когда заблагорассудится.</p><p>И наконец я вызвал самых доверенных своих помощников и нескольких кардассианских инженеров, велев, чтобы они встретили меня у дока, где был пристыкован челнок Торы Напрем. К моему прибытию они уже были там, итого нас было десятеро. Я кратко обрисовал им ситуацию, и мы со всеми предосторожностями просканировали и обыскали челнок. Наше количество было чрезмерным, поскольку вмешательство было очевидным и буквально бросалось в глаза. Челнок взорвался бы ровно через минуту после отстыковки. Следовало провести тонкий ремонт, так что я оставил это инженерам, а сам отправился к камерам, чтобы увидеться с Торой.</p><p>Она была одна. Я тяжело — внезапно ощутив последствия проведённой на ногах ночи — опустился прямо возле ограждающего её камеру силового поля.</p><p>— Итак, — сказал я.</p><p>— Итак.</p><p>Некоторое время мы провели в молчании, но затем она нарушила его.</p><p>— Мне жаль, что я солгала вам, Одо. Но это было необходимо.</p><p>Я хмыкнул.</p><p>— Как только вас увели, мои подчинённые обыскали апартаменты Дуката. Теперь там абсолютно безопасно. По счастью, никто из них не пострадал из-за того, что вы там, возможно, оставили.</p><p>— У меня не было времени.</p><p>Я кивнул и поднялся, чтобы уйти.</p><p>— Куда вы идёте? — немедленно спросила она.</p><p>— За своим крайне необходимым и вполне заслуженным отдыхом. А с вами я буду разбираться через несколько часов. До тех пор вы, надеюсь, будете сидеть здесь, старательно подбирая слова, чтобы сделать ваше заявление как можно более честным и лаконичным. У вас больше нет возможности избежать обвинений в уголовном преступлении, однако вы всё ещё можете уменьшить свои страдания, если расскажете правду.</p><p>Её улыбка была улыбкой женщины, готовой приветствовать близкую смерть. Она знала, что её ждёт, и знала, что я никак не помогу ей этого избежать и не смогу смягчить её участь.</p><p>На контрольной панели возле её камеры я набрал свой личный код безопасности, так что теперь никто, кроме меня, не мог бы попасть туда. Она не сбежит ни на челнок, ни на полный орехов фрахтер, и уж точно не достигнет пространства Федерации. На этой стадии расследования пара часов отдыха — лучшее, что можно сделать.</p><p>Я уже почти закрыл за собой дверь, когда заметил, что кое-что не так. Обернувшись, я посмотрел на Тору.</p><p>— Куда ушёл Тир?</p><p>— Не знаю, — ответила она, бесстрастно встретив мой взгляд.</p><p>— Не знаете?</p><p>— Нет. Он привёл меня сюда, мы немного поговорили, а потом он вдруг просто… сбежал.</p><p>— Сбежал?</p><p>Я попытался высмотреть какой-нибудь ответ в её глазах, но там не было ровным счётом ничего.</p><p>— Похоже, он куда-то очень торопился, — тихо добавила она. И внезапно улыбнулась.</p><p>И тогда я наконец понял.</p><p>На сей раз меня совершенно не заботило, как много внимания я привлеку, — я бежал так быстро, как только позволяло моё истощённое тело.</p><p>Если бы только моих сил хватило, чтобы лететь, я бы успел вовремя, но я мог лишь удерживать текущую форму и бежать со всех гуманоидных ног. И это оказалось недостаточно быстро. Когда я добежал, он уже был мёртв. Тир всё ещё касался рукой небольшого устройства в углу комнаты. Должно быть, он как раз присел на корточки, когда его настиг выстрел в спину, и теперь он лежал, будто опираясь на плечо, на боку лицом к стене.</p><p>— Ну, думаю, хорошая новость в том, что мы всё же нашли убийцу, — сказал Дукат, пряча фазер в кобуру. — Он пытался активировать какое-то устройство, и тут зашёл я. За всей этой утренней суетой я забыл свой знак. Чистая случайность, что я увидел, чем он занимается. — Он толкнул обмякшее тело Тира носком сапога, и то перевернулось на спину. — Однако я не понимаю, — сказал Дукат, задумчиво склонив голову набок, — как он проник внутрь.</p><p>Конечно же, ему подсказала Тора. Мне не следовало оставлять их наедине. Даже на десять минут. Я должен был понять, что мужчина как он, которому нечего терять, легко пойдёт на поводу у такой коварной женщины как она. Но я не смог сказать ни слова.</p><p>— Вы понятия не имели, да, Одо? — Дуката, казалось, вся эта ситуация ничуть не взволновала. Я покачал головой, не в силах оторвать взгляд от Тира. — Хм. Ладно. Подозревать предательство начинаешь лишь с опытом. И вы точно не позволите подобному повториться, ведь так? — Я наконец поднял взгляд, увидел его по-отечески снисходительную улыбку и с отвращением отвернулся. — Одо, не позволяйте подобному слишком сильно вас задевать. Я понимаю, сейчас вы думаете, что должны были предвидеть это, но подобное… просто случается. В конце концов, всё же обошлось. Никто не пострадал. — Он опустил взгляд на мужчину, которого только что убил. — Надеюсь, будет не слишком сложно избавиться от этого.</p><p>Я рассеянно подумал, что, по большому счёту, уж лучше бы Тир отправился перерабатывать руду.</p><p>— Я немедленно вызову кого-нибудь забрать его, — сказал я и уже почти решил, что с этим делом покончено, но вспомнил о собственных обязанностях. — Это устройство, которое он пытался активировать… Если не ошибаюсь, это детонатор с генетическим распознаванием, так что он сработает, только если до него дотронетесь вы. Так что — не трогайте.</p><p>— О, заверяю вас: не прикоснусь.</p><p>Походка Дуката была ещё более пружинящей, чем обычно — он был доволен, что смерть прошла совсем рядом, но они так и не встретились.</p><p>— В следующий раз я не позволю так легко меня обмануть, — сказал я.</p><p>— Конечно не позволите! Каждого хотя бы раз в жизни предают. На ваше счастье, у вас очень понимающий командующий офицер. Кто другой мог вас и убить. Бедняжка Напрем. Она, должно быть, ужасно напугана, весь день ожидая появления убийцы. Она-то не привыкла к постоянной угрозе смерти.</p><p>— Но всё это время она была в абсолютной безопасности.</p><p>— Но ведь теперь больше нет необходимости держать её взаперти?</p><p>— Полагаю, вы правы.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Признание Торы Напрем</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>На Терок Нор разгадка тайны Торы Напрем заставляет Одо усомниться в стойкости собственных убеждений.<br/>Тем временем на ГК-9 к Одо наконец приходит некто, чьего визита Одо уже заждался.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Дукат всё ещё жив. А Тир Джолан, выполняя ваше поручение, умер.</p><p>Тора Напрем стояла напротив меня, отделённая столом. Я больше не мог удерживать её под стражей. Она была спокойна. И не смотрела мне в глаза.</p><p>— Ваш браслет, — сказал я, положив его на стол. Она на миг ожила, чтобы бросить на него взгляд, но даже не попыталась его забрать. — Хоть что-то из этого было правдой? — строго спросил я наконец.</p><p>Ореховые глаза Торы Напрем были влажными от слёз, но она сдерживалась, не позволяя им пролиться.</p><p>— Попытка отравления? — настойчиво продолжал я. — Загадочная доставка? Изменения в расписании караульных? — перечислил я, с каждой фальшивой «уликой» повышая голос.</p><p>— Мне нужно было, чтобы вы были заняты, — пробормотала она. — Если кто и мог меня остановить, то только вы.</p><p>— Но зачем это всё? Полагаю, вы из сопротивления.</p><p>— Будто это имеет какое-либо значение…</p><p>— И впрямь, — безразлично согласился я. — Моя работа заключается в том, чтобы карать убийц, независимо от их мотивов.</p><p>— Отлично! — выкрикнула она. — Хоть кто-то должен оставаться независимым и беспристрастным!</p><p>— Да. Кто-то должен.</p><p>— Иначе вы бы сошли с ума на этой должности. Я понимаю.</p><p>От её снисходительного тона меня охватило напряжение. Внутри, будто капля чернил, разведённая в стакане воды, разлился безмерный гнев. Я не мог открыть рот рот, потому что боялся, что тогда не смогу сдержать ни чувства, ни форму. Я больше не понимал, что управляет мной: слепое правосудие или уязвлённая гордость. Было ли это оттого, что она солгала мне? Или оттого, что я так легко поверил этой лжи?</p><p>— Не вижу больше смысла что-то от вас скрывать. Не теперь, когда вы навсегда лишили меня того, о чём я мечтала последние три года.</p><p>— О чём же вы мечтали? О смерти Дуката?</p><p>— Да, — легко ответила она. Я сложил руки перед собой, терпеливо ожидая продолжения. — Я не вхожу в сопротивление, — наконец сказала она. — Не напрямую. Я просто пытаюсь выжить.</p><p>— Почему было просто не убить его во сне? Или пока он моется? Или в любой другой… уязвимой ситуации. Уверен, у вас было достаточно возможностей.</p><p>— Я думала об этом. Много раз. Но я боялась смерти, а он заботился о моей безопасности. Было бы невозможно обставить всё так, чтобы меня не заподозрили, и я в любом случае оказалась бы под следствием. Возможно, его убийство стоит того, чтобы умереть, но мне было страшно, и мне потребовалось много времени, чтобы смириться с мыслью, что моя казнь будет неизбежна. Однако не так давно мне пришлось изобретать способ, который не только ускорил бы воплощение моего желания, но и позволил бы мне покинуть кардассианское пространство.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Потому что теперь на кону не только моя жизнь.</p><p>Что-то в её взгляде — свирепая, животная воля жить и защищать — поведало мне обо всём.</p><p>— Ясно. Значит… Всё ради того, чтобы вы могли ускользнуть невредимой. А мужчина, вырвавший вашу серьгу? Полагаю, вы его наняли. Воистину похвальная приверженность делу.</p><p>Она улыбнулась, но из глаз снова готовы были вот-вот хлынуть слёзы.</p><p>— Это происшествие не имеет никакого отношения к моему плану, — сказала она почти весело. — Видите? Вполне вероятно, что заговор против меня и впрямь существует. Знаете, лучшая ложь та, что замешана на правде. Я очень хорошо лгу, Одо. Почти как кардассианка. Даже моя улыбка — ложь. Я улыбаюсь, и вам кажется, что я что-то чувствую, ведь так? — Она тепло улыбнулась, будто от самой глубины души. — Скрэйн иногда говорит, что уверен: под кожей у меня скрываются чешуйки.</p><p>Её улыбка застыла. Теперь это выглядело так, будто всё это время она носила фарфоровую маску, и та наконец треснула ровно посередине и распалась, обнажая её настоящее лицо. Теперь она больше не притворялась, что не плачет, и внезапно я понял, что затрачиваю слишком много усилий, чтобы её ненавидеть. Я предложил ей платок, и она приняла его и рассмеялась сквозь слёзы.</p><p>— Мы все заключённые здесь, на Терок Нор. И каждый из нас должен делать вид, будто мы здесь потому, что хотим здесь быть. Или заслуживаем здесь находиться.</p><p>Бежать больше некуда. А скоро это станет заметно. Он, конечно, будет в восторге, даже если это худший проступок, какой только может допустить кардассианец его ранга. Любовницы и наложницы в кардассианском обществе нередки, но традиционно мужчина должен сделать всё ради того, чтобы этот адюльтер не принёс плодов. Однако ему нравится ежевечерне перед сном убеждать себя в том, что он полон чести и достоинства, так что вместо того, чтобы убить меня, он меня спрячет. Где-нибудь на Баджоре, откуда почти невозможно сбежать. О, он будет меня навещать время от времени, будет любить наше дитя, а когда сопротивление наконец добьётся успеха и положит конец оккупации, убьёт и меня и моё дитя. Но при этом обязательно будет плакать, и всё это лишь затем, чтобы потом у него была возможность выглядеть в собственных фантазиях ещё более чувствительным мучеником.</p><p>Я хотел бы утешить её хоть парой слов. Хотел бы сказать ей, что она ошибается и что всё в итоге будет хорошо. Но несмотря на всю её ложь, я не смог бы солгать ей.</p><p>Мне бы хотелось, чтобы её план увенчался успехом. Хотелось бы, чтобы она выбрала более действенный способ меня отвлечь. Мне хотелось, чтобы сопротивление было подавлено — чтобы она и её дитя могли спокойно жить на Баджоре, даже если за это будет уплачено миллионами других жизней. Но я не в силах был изменить ход истории.</p><p>Так что я сидел в прострации, а она собирала свои вещи, промакивала глаза, оправляла платье… Под конец она забрала и браслет.</p><p>— Спасибо, что сохранили его для меня, Ничто. Теперь он будет очень важен.</p><p>Лишь когда она была уже у двери, я наконец смог найти слова.</p><p>— Напрем. Почему вы просто не сказали мне всё с самого начала? Почему не доверились мне?</p><p>Она улыбнулась.</p><p>— Вы слишком благонадёжны. Так что я знала, что не могу вам доверять, — призналась она и ушла.</p><p> </p><p>А после она показала браслет, который я хранил всё это время, Дукату. Сказала, что это баджорский обручальный браслет и что будет носить этот браслет как символ своей верности. И носила его до самого дня своей смерти, его — и нежную улыбку, несмотря ни на что.</p><p> </p><p>Какая жалость, когда какое-то место ненавидят так, как ненавидели Терок Нор. Напрем была права. Никто не хотел находиться здесь. Ни рабочие, рано сходившие в могилу от голода и истощения. Ни кардассианцы, убедившие себя в том, что угнетённые не достойны гуманности. Ни солдаты, нетерпеливо дожидающиеся, пока всё закончится и можно будет наконец-то назвать Баджор своим законным владением. Ни Кварк, который, несмотря на всё своё искусство, получал лишь мизерную прибыль. Ни Гарак, сметавший собственное унижение на живую нитку и тонкую улыбку.</p><p>И уж точно не я.</p><p>И точно — не Напрем, которая носила на руке красивый баджорский браслет как кандалы, приковывающие её к тому, кого она ненавидела.</p><p>Я размышлял над её прощальными словами и понял, что она была права, не доверяя мне. Из-за моей приверженности правосудию я не смог бы стоять в стороне, когда дело касается убийства. Чем бы оно ни было оправдано. Как бы ни облегчало оно чужие страдания. И то, что я позволил ей выйти из моего кабинета, очень сильно пошатнуло мои убеждения. Никогда больше я не смогу быть полностью беспристрастен. Я изменился. Изменился даже сам Терок Нор. Но она уплатила за это дорогую цену.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>КОНЕЦ</p>
</div><div>
  <p>————</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Одо отложил падд и вздохнул.</p><p>Наконец-то он добрался до финала. История была довольно топорная, но некоторые моменты Джейк подметил верно. Одо очень не хотелось вспоминать Терок Нор. Однако он хотел узнать разгадку.</p><p>Развернув стул, Одо уставился на едва уловимо мерцающие зелёные полоски света. Конечно, нужно было вернуться к работе, но мерцание завораживало, от него не хотелось отвлекаться на заботы. Кварк ждал новостей о предполагаемой краже и грозился взять дело в свои руки, если Одо не вмешается. Сам Одо не хотел слишком тщательно над этим думать, тем более, что кражу тот, скорее всего, выдумал, или просто излишне драматизирует из-за неоплаченного счёта. Так что Одо смотрел на огоньки и старательно не вспоминал о том, чем занимался, когда эта станция звалась Терок Нор.</p><p>Дверь кабинета открылась. Одо даже не отвернулся от огоньков, не имея ни малейшего желания общаться с Кварком.</p><p>— Вы будете только мешать, если не перестанете меня дёргать, — сказал он. — Пожалуйста, просто дождитесь, пока я закончу работу, и не делайте ничего опрометчивого. Хотя знаете… Вообще ничего не делайте.</p><p>— Но у меня столько дел.</p><p>Женский голос застал Одо врасплох. Он развернул стул обратно и поднялся.</p><p>— Зиял! Я думал, это…</p><p>— Ничего-ничего, — сказала девушка, старательно сдерживая смех.</p><p>— Ладно. — Одо не знал, куда девать руки. — Что я могу для вас сделать?</p><p>— Не знаю… Я думала, мы просто немного поговорим. Если у вас есть время?</p><p>— Поговорим?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Хорошо. — Одо подождал, но она не торопилась начинать. — И вы хотели бы поговорить о?..</p><p>— Я не знаю.</p><p>— Хорошо. Ладно. В таком случае…</p><p>— Вообще-то…</p><p>Одо снова подождал, но Зиял снова промолчала.</p><p>— Вообще-то?.. — намекнул он.</p><p>— Я только-только закончила читать историю, которую дал мне Гарак…</p><p>— О нет.</p><p>— … И я подумала, что мне не помешает обсудить ей с вами.</p><p>— Какого рода историю?</p><p>— Вообще-то это была… — Зиял отвела взгляд. — Это история, которую написал Джейк. Про вас?.. На Терок Нор?..</p><p>Одо вздохнул.</p><p>— И где же Гараку удалось раздобыть копию этой жемчужины литературного искусства?</p><p>Договаривая вопрос, он уже знал ответ, и Зиял его немедленно подтвердила.</p><p>— У доктора Башира.</p><p>— Ну конечно, — покивал Одо.</p><p>— Я думаю, доктор Башир получил историю от лейтенанта Дакс. Не уверена. Но Гарак точно получил её от него, а потом передал мне.</p><p>— Ах. Неужели? — не произнести это было бы пытке подобно.</p><p>— Мне кажется, он нашёл её забавной.</p><p>— Ещё бы не нашёл.</p><p>Зиял закусила губу и уставилась в пол.</p><p>— Мне она не понравилась, — сказала она. — Не уверена, что до конца поняла, что такое «нуар».</p><p>— Честно говоря, думаю, что Джейк Сиско тоже не до конца понимает, — мягко сказал Одо.</p><p>— Но он всё равно хороший писатель, — выпалила она. — Или… Станет хорошим. Я считаю, что очень важно поддерживать тех, кто занимается любимым делом.</p><p>Одо улыбнулся неожиданно нахлынувшей сентиментальности.</p><p>— Знаете, Зиял, мне кажется, мы раньше говорили только в присутствии майора Киры.</p><p>Зиял тоже улыбнулась и кивнула.</p><p>— Когда я дочитала, мне захотелось немедленно увидеть… я хотела поговорить с другим персонажем это истории.</p><p>— А.</p><p>— Я подумала: «ну, это звучит похоже на Одо, но насколько близко к правде оно на самом деле написано?». И я поняла, что не знаю, потому что мы с вами почти не разговаривали.</p><p>— Понятно.</p><p>— И ещё… Когда Гарак передавал мне историю, он сказал: «этот юноша идеально уловил мои интонации… полностью раскрыл меня!» И он смеялся. Сказал, что это очаровательно. И я просто подумала, что, если… если всё остальное Джейк тоже написал верно? Пусть и случайно.</p><p>— Нет, нет. В этом нет ни слова правды. Джейк просто использовал настоящие характеры, чтобы улучшить свои писательские навыки. В то время меня не было на станции. Я всё ещё находился в хранилище. В две тысячи триста пятьдесят третьем они ещё даже не знали, что я такое. Гарака в то время ещё не изгнали, да и Кварк совершенно точно был в другом месте… Боюсь, это всего лишь история.</p><p>Зиял виновато улыбнулась и покачала головой.</p><p>— Конечно, сама история придуманная. Конечно. Но… я спрашиваю не о ней.</p><p>— Я знаю. — Одо вздохнул. — И мне жаль, что вы всё же увидели эту историю. Это, должно быть, очень…</p><p>— Так значит, — перебила его Зиял, — вы знали её?</p><p>— Вашу мать? Тору Напрем?</p><p>— Знали? Была ли она… как в истории?</p><p>Одо облокотился о стол и поджал губы.</p><p>— Я не могу сказать, что знал её. Я встречал её… несколько раз. Она была бесспорно красива — но это вы и так знаете, — и как минимум то, как Джейк описал её внешность, соответствует истине. Мягкие черты, светлые глаза… Вот это всё.</p><p>Зиял помотала головой. Она хотела услышать не это.</p><p>— Но создалось ли у вас впечатление, что она счастлива?</p><p>Одо отвёл взгляд.</p><p>— Мне нечего вам сказать.</p><p>— Одо, пожалуйста. Казалась ли она счастливой?</p><p>— Вы не так поняли. Мне нечего сказать, потому что я действительно не знаю. Она была умной женщиной. И, без сомнения, знала, как выжить. Так что она позволяла окружающим увидеть лишь то, что хотела показать. Дукату, простому офицеру безопасности, кому угодно. Она показывала то, что им было положено видеть. Вы понимаете?</p><p>— Да. Я знала её, лишь пока была ребёнком. — Она провела пальцем по узору на юбке. — В четырнадцать можно быть уже достаточно взрослым, чтобы видеть мир таким, какой он есть, но я росла, не зная забот, а она всегда только улыбалась. Но чем дольше я думаю об этом, о её положении… — Её пальцы нащупали выбившуюся из узора нитку и рассеянно в неё вцепились. — Чем больше я узнаю о своём отце, и о Баджоре, и о том, каково ей было там расти, и каким он должен был видеться ей… всем им… Чем больше я об этом думаю, тем сложнее мне увязывать собственные счастливые воспоминания о них вместе с реальностью. Это чувство… Мне просто кажется, что… Что я никогда не знала её. Я даже не знаю, любила ли она… хотела ли… или она просто чувствовала себя запертой со мной. — Она с силой потянула нитку. — И чем больше я думаю, тем больше я боюсь, что на самом деле всё было именно так, как написано в истории Джейка. — Нитка с тихим звуком оборвалась. Зиял покрутила её, зажав большим и указательным пальцами. — Возможно, она и впрямь чувствовала себя в ловушке. Отец постоянно говорит, что любил её. Но может, он просто…</p><p>Она резко подняла взгляд, на дне которого полыхало недооформившееся чувство.</p><p>— Как думаете, она на самом деле любила моего отца?</p><p>— Я не знаю.</p><p>Лицо Зиял помрачнело, чувство, освещавшее его взгляд, истаяло. Она перевела взгляд на зажатую в пальцах нитку, кивнула и глубоко вздохнула, прогоняя лишние эмоции. Потом поднялась и посмотрела Одо в лицо.</p><p>— Что ж, — сказала она с тёплой улыбкой, которая, казалось, шла из самой глубины души, — думаю, мы так никогда и не узнаем.</p><p>— Да, — согласился Одо, — полагаю, что так.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>